


Forsaken of the Desert

by Whitedemoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon What Canon, Cute in weird ways, F/M, Friendships and family, Gaara is still weird, Gen, Ninja being weird, Oblivious, Other, Poking holes at Ninja society, Slow Burn, Suna is amazing, This was supposed to be a short story and it's still going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedemoness/pseuds/Whitedemoness
Summary: Gaara was not raised alone, instead it was decided by the council that there was a need for a way that could control the one tail if need be. So they created one. Sute has been raised knowing she would one day wed Gaara, to try and give him a weakness. It backfired on the elders. OC/Gaara slow burn primarily twisted friendship. Prologue is a glimpse ahead in time.





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This is being cross posted from my Betweentheseaandstars account on Ff.net Also it is not as unhealthy a friendship as the prologue makes it out to be, surprised me.

AN: This is a prologue to the coming Forsaken Desert story. An OC/Gaara friendship _exceptionally_ slow (and oblivious) burner.

()()()()()

Sute is a child of the desert at night, she dances with wild abandon when she can battle hidden from the blazing sun eschewing the light like a true ninja for secrets and silence. Pale blonde hair like bleached bone gleams in the shadows lit only by stars on a new moon's eve. Her skin is dark and tan, no more so than most in Suna but seems doubly striking against her palette of white gold hair and Suna tan eyes flecked in gold. She dresses in brown and white, for the heat and shifting weather. Covered because the wind storms that come up at times in the dessert can flay skin and muscle from bones while one still is alive. Blue would complement her. It would set off her colors and be beautiful, even Gaara can admit to that.

Yet it is deepest of crimson, the shade nearly a match for the carnage reflected in his tresses that she adorns herself with.

It is a blatant sign to all in Suna and it's outer laying territories.

Sute is claimed by Gaara.

There are times he's tempted to cover her in the rich color, to see her drenched in her own life but he always refrains. After all, her loyalty, her trust for all he has tried to prove he should never hold it..

It is his before anyone else.

Sute is the only thing Gaara can truly call his own, and so she lives. Some times he wonders why the other mortals they meet cannot view the world, and him, as she does.

She's called him a rabid beast before, flippantly as if stating the temperature but with that wry smile that is only his, calm in the absolute surety that if he wanted her dead she would be.

If so, she's his bone had been his response.

Her response was a laugh.

She lives another night because he allows it.

She lives another night because those who are foolish enough to try and strike at her, when she could not move swift enough to protect herself, bleed out from his sand coffin.

Should Sute die, it will be at his whim and no one elses.

That Sute takes comfort in that declaration confuses Gaara, but it pleases him as well.

Their friendship is not normal, not healthy.

But it keeps him sane.

Barely.

 


	2. An Idea

Gaara was not raised alone, instead it was decided by the council that there was a need for a way that could control the one tail if need be. So they created one. Sute has been raised knowing she would one day wed Gaara, to try and give him a weakness. It backfired on the elders.

()()()()()

Shortly after they created the Ichibi Jinchinkuri they realized there was a problem with the seal. The addition that should have allowed them to control the vessel easily had instead created an instability. All attempts to kill the child without the kazekage knowing and try with a new one failed. By easily being obliterated by an unaware infant or his protective father.

The idea first came to one of the elders when he passed the nursery and observed that despite the fear, Gaara did suckle from a civilian wet nurse and hadn't killed her.

So if started early enough, there was a chance.

"Kazekage..we need to talk.." The elder was one of the most silent. He was to represent the healers, the medics. The poison and antidote experts though he had never found an apprentice. Only his Kazekage understood how valuable he was in this land, and his long time companion and former teammate (with him as the jounin leader and her a genin) Chiyo but even she called him a meddling idiot these days.

"...All right." It was saying a great deal that Rasa knew to never dismiss his most eccentric of elders. The old man had long since given up his name and was now just known as Nanashi. Of no name, it was a tradition for the ranking poison expert to give up their identity. Once all the elders were required to do so to better serve Suna and not themselves.

"Concerning.." Nanashi paused, then proceeded. He did not care that his deliberate change of what he would have said would be noted. "Your son. He is already only able to have his powers subdued by yourself. I propose we create a weakness. One that in the future may reach him when nothing else will."

"What did you have in mind."

"You were gentled by your wife."

A raised eyebrow was the answer. Rasa steepled his fingers in front of him and his eyes darkened, thinking rapidly. He was Kazekage not just for his power after all. There was merit. His marriage had been arranged and fortunately turned into love, but before that had been familiarity. Comfort.

"You wish to groom someone for him. He may still kill any other infant."

"In this, we must appeal to his nature as a child, even if he is a weapon. The idea of alienating him from everyone else is still fine, but if we cannot control him someday it would mean Suna's destruction. You may live a long time, hopefully as old as I am now Rasa..but if not.."

The Kazekage nodded.

"Find a suitable child. Orphan."

Nanashi smirked. "For the right qualities, we may need to create one.."

There was no answer. After all, it was for the good of Suna.

Nanashi still had many connections being the poison expert he was. A few trades of a rare scorpion venom that could not be duplicated, and there were several children delivered to a nearby village that he went to inspect.

All of them were similar in age, the idea being to raise them alongside Gaara before he consciously became untrusting of any strangers. Each had parents that were low to mid ranking shinobi and had decent looks they would probably grow into. The experiments in introducing them to Gaara, by having them in the same room as the now six month old..

It was a good thing they _had_ been orphans.

They tried more.

It seemed some lasted longer than others and they made note of it, the quite ones, the bubbly.. the loud all types did not last long. He did not seem to care what color of hair or eyes not that it would take much. They were looking for the connections. They brought in older children as well, just looking for what set Gaara off.

There was nothing they seemed to have in common.

Rasa stumbled across the solution one day when the wet nurse had returned, still afraid of the red headed heir she had been taking care of for a year and was resigned to her possible fate having simply stipulated in her contract that her children were to be taken care of if she died. Her husband was out on missions and was no guarantee of his survival but she was just a common civilian. Her two eldest children were in the academy already but her youngest usually was left with a neighbor. Rasa only knew this because he had promised to always let her leave early enough to collect the newborn, it was why she had milk to share with Gaara after all. It was a blessing to find anyone willing to nurse his youngest child, especially for the longer length of time so that it would help build up their chakra channels further.

That day..and perhaps some before, she could not get anyone to watch her child and had brought it along.

Rasa's eyes narrowed, hidden in the shadows as he was as he watched the wet nurse go to dispose of the soiled cloth she'd burped his babe with. Her own slightly younger child had been left nearby but out of reach. Gaara ignored them.

Until the smaller babe giggled and flopped over, wriggling hands and feet like a perfectly normal non shinobi baby.

Gaara kept ignoring them after a single look.

Rasa watched, waiting to interfere, to prevent the sure carnage.

Nothing happened.


	3. abberation

Several times in the next few months the nanny could not have anyone available to watch her baby and smuggled it in with her. No one ever said anything because the very idea of willingly bringing a child near the bloodthirsty creature that was the Kazekage's youngest was simply ludicrous. Each time now Rasa would make a point of being hidden, able to watch and wait.

It was no different.

Just a regular baby that cried sometimes, giggled most the rest and drooled on everything in sight.

Everything that the others had done and been killed for.

One day the sand did slip about when the nurse went to fetch the snacks, Gaara secure in his crib. Not that it meant much, as a ninja child Gaara had been escaping his crib for months. Still his nanny was a civilian so she apparently thought nothing of it. Nor did her particular spawn act any different than a civilian.

But that day, when the smaller child fell trying to stand -Rasa was fairly certain civilians took a bit longer to do that but he wasn't precisely fond of most of them to the point of interacting with their children, just protecting the village as a whole- the sand was there. Preparing to gather chakra Rasa hesitated just a moment to see what would happen.

The sand wrapped around the child's left wrist but instead of crying the babe laughed and swatted at it with a happy shriek. Gaara did nothing else to react. Not even when the smaller child began trying to slobber all over the sand layer, apparently happy to gum it.

Interesting.

Rasa waited until the nanny was back and then stepped out. Gaara's sharp eyes (too sharp and too bright) locked onto his father's but he made no move. The predator recognizing a larger one.

The sand slithered out, a hissing sibilant noise that did not scare the younger child.

"Oh! Kazekage-sama.." the nanny splutters as she re-enters. "Forgive me I.."

Rasa holds up a hand to silence her. Silent, wary, watching. Gaara has his sand out but not yet attacking.

The utter lack of noise save for the shifting grains of sand keeps Rasa on edge before finally there's a spluttering spitting sound and the smaller child reaches for the sparkling grains, and flops onto it's belly. Gaara does not break eye contact but the sand shifts, blocking the child from sight.

Rasa nods. "I'm not taking them away."

The eyes are like the mirage of an oasis in their brilliance against Gaara's skin. The boys shockingly red hair in contrast.

Rasa backs away and the sand fades, a few grains left on the floor and with the smaller child trying to shove them into it's mouth only to spit them out. None of the high level of intelligence shown by Gaara is present.

"A word with you." Rasa inclines his head to the nurse and leads her to his office. Gaara is in his crib, and the child seems content to leave puddles of slobber on his floor.

There's babbling apologies and Rasa finally cuts the nanny off. "Family name and how long has your child been in contact with Gaara?"

"Fumei" The last name is forgettable, less than important. Still he recognizes it as one of his shinobi. A chunin if he recalls, one almost always in the field for dangerous work as he has a knack for infiltration. Rasa makes a note to look up information on him.

"I'm sorry Sute has never seemed to bother Gaara and she.."

Rasa holds up his hand eyes sharp.

It seems that what they were looking for may just be in his lap.

"Your..daughter, has never caused a reaction?"

"No."

"Even though you are clearly terrified of him and children generally reflect what their parents do."

"That would be my husbands fault. It's something of a family trait that even if they can use chakra they don't sense it. It's complicated but I never understood when he tried to explain it.."

The words spark a reminder. Fumei Han. Indeed one of his chunin, with what is called the "Chakra Null" technique. Apparently a very low level bloodline trait. He hides his chakra absolutely as an unconscious method or smothers it to a forgettable civilian level that can be maintained day and night for long stretches; and it allows him to slip in and out of places. Hence he is always out spying.

"And your children carry this?"

"My eldest does, my two middle children do not ...and we hadn't..I mean, Sute is rather young to find out and with my husband away..."

If she cannot sense and hides her chakra naturally than it would make sense that Gaara would not be troubled by her. The final puzzle piece slips into place. All the previous children were afraid. With her mother there and unable to sense the overwhelming chakra, Sute did not fear the weapon of Suna. Naturally her own chakra hidden she also wouldn't register as a threat.

Indeed...the perfect solution.

Rasa gives permission for her to bring the child more often.


	4. Solution

AN: These came out more drabble style which is not my usual method so I lumped them together more.

Sute does not crawl. She rather..rolls to where she wants to get. Gaara does not watch her often, but when he does it's very much like an animal observing something in it's space. He is walking early, and using his sand to get his way. One day Sute has managed to roll almost within reach and as Gaara stares into nothing she gnaws on one of the rubber shuriken left out for teething. Her own is a teething ring, but she seems to like the shuriken.

Rasa notices this in passing, his eyes of course seeing that Gaara is fully aware of his father and watching his every move. He doesn't seem to care that Sute is chewing on something that is his.

Despite Gaara rarely doing anything it seems Sute is quite happy to be in his company and Rasa has hopes that Gaara is not such a failure of a seal. Perhaps he can be used without being a danger to the village.

()()()()()

It is almost a year, a year of Rasa and his best guards- ones who are so weak they will not register as a threat to Gaara, yet unreservedly loyal to the point Rasa would take them over a dozen Anbu- before Rasa is convinced that little Sute is safe.

Gaara has not once reacted negatively. Nor does he react positively save for the occasional wrap of sand around the child to amuse her, or help steady her when she careens into something going too fast for her tiny form. It is far more than they had come to be hopeful for. Rasa leaves a message for Fumei Han to report to him immediately when he returns from his current mission. This is best approached directly, and not through the twists of his elders.

After all, Rasa would rather that the shackle they wish to chain to his son is willing. That will not occur if her parents are killed off to ensure her complacency.

()()()()()

It takes almost no time. Han is a very loyal shinobi, one that if not so perfectly forgettable would likely have his place guarding Rasa himself. However, the chakra null gift is priceless and it is in large part thanks to his loyal jounin that Suna knows which villages have a grudge against their competitors. Easiest to sweep in and steal their contracted hits and jobs that way, coming out looking like gleaming alabaster without a flaw on them.

Sute's father signs the betrothal contract before she has hit two years old.

Rasa arranges for a change in plans before he tells the elders. It is just that he has succeeded in the scheme they tried to concoct, of course.

()()()()()

He will not traumatize the boy in the ways that were planned to ascertain his danger levels if it comes to that. Nor will he directly threaten Sute for he doesn't wish Gaara to realize the child is a weakness until he doesn't wish to be rid of the familiar.

No, for now, they will just wait.


	5. selectively oblivious

The children are three plus and four and Gaara is outside, observing other children at the park. Children who are terrified of him and run away. All except one little pale form who looks from Gaara to the rapidly retreating children and then back at Gaara. "...They're weird." Sute states before sticking her thumb back in her mouth and resuming kicking the ball around now by herself.

Gaara scowls, but instead of chasing them down to make them all pay he goes to kick the ball with Sute.

Sute who doesn't seem to think anything of the kids she'd been playing with before Gaara came running off except that they are being weird.

Gaara is still frowning but it's not so severe.

()()()()()

It's soon enough made clear that Sute is selectively oblivious. It's not exactly a bad trait on ninja, indeed it can help with the loyalty and willingness to go against a moral compass and get done what must be. It's the same thing Rasa had observed in her father Fumei Han and it's strange indeed to feel the concern and pride. The relief.

For Sute remembers playing with Gaara and growing up with visits to him more than even seeing her own father or eldest siblings who had graduated and were often not home or in one of the many apartments fledgling nin can share together. The second to youngest child was a girl more interested in weaving and dying the variety of native plants and insect hues to the rougher garments they have in Suna. Not a drop of chakra or the null gift, just a pretty girl with sand colored eyes like her family but the darker rich hair of her mother. Mei is not one for a place outside the markets and rooms, full of chatter and comradeship found in the gossip of civilians.

Sute from the age of two has been Gaara's though she doesn't know that yet. She just knows Gaara is her friend and she sees more of him than really any of her family. Gaara wanders the village and sits out on the Kazekage tower observing the sand dunes in the distance for fun and trains and Sute follows after like his own pet tarantula all gangly and awkward.

Gaara seems to keep the same calm tolerance of Sute he always has. Once or twice he lashed out at her but as she didn't sense the _immense_ chakra barreling around them she didn't react and unlike most of the village Sute seeks him out.

Gaara exists to Sute as a simple part of the world like the sky or the sand itself and so Gaara tolerates her in stoic silence.


	6. sidewinder

Not for the first time Rasa sees how very close to slaughter his youngest gets at times and is relieved that his mind is not fractured beyond help. Sute is still never able to actually touch Gaara, just his sand or sand armor but the sand has yet to attack her. Because Gaara is training he makes Sute do the same and Rasa has left offerings at the shrines that for whatever reason the girl simply does as Gaara asks. She's not very good, none of the raw talent that Rasa's own children show.

She's easygoing though, a rare thing in a world of extremes. If Gaara is the sand Sute is the sidewinder placidly going about her business but leaving her curious little mark on the dunes.

Rasa watches them as often as he can, because he knows the world is twisted and he can only hold off the elders demanding he test Gaara for so long, even his own brother in law and his ill disguised loathing of the boy is a ticking clock that will not go forever. There is a good chance still that Gaara will snap and even his little pale shadow will end up just another body of a dead child like so many of the orphans lost in trying to tame him.

But for now the children know nothing of the future. Gaara is silent and stoic and correcting Sute's grip on her kunai.

And Sute looks at Gaara with childish joy and her undivided attention.

It occurs to Rasa then, that as the youngest in a large family who has already been engaged that Sute is likely somewhat ignored by her family..Gaara probably spends the most attention on her of anyone.

It's a happy coincidence.


	7. I used to put that sand in my mouth!

Sute always listens when Gaara talks because he almost never voices words. When he does he will only say something once, he's always so serious. They're barely six- he's almost seven, and as always she's working on target practice. Not on an actual target, but aiming for Gaara at his insistence. It took a lot of time before he finally glared at her and said in a low growl 'You can't hurt me.'

He had a point to the method though, aiming at a living moving target, even if just his sand, and constantly being on the move was a fantastic way to get good fast. That she had to run non stop because if he caught her she'd get thrown by his sand into one of the nearby sand piles which wasn't exactly pleasant..but at least it wasn't into a wall or crushed. There was just enough urgency to keep her reaction time more like a real fight.

The one time someone else tried to bully in on their training, one who actually went to the academy as opposed to being privately tutored like Gaara and a handful of other nin hopefuls were -if they could complete the exam they could take it even if they hadn't ever done a day. The written tests ensured they knew the laws and loyalty and the chakra and taijutsu parts would ensure competence for the rest- had ended up dead.

Sute remembered that moment vividly.

Gaara had an eerie grin on, the stench and mess all over, and it had pushed her to hysterics. Fortunately for her, the first thing out of her mouth was not Monster which would have doubtlessly ended with her death as well. No the first thing that happened was for some reason seeing the now blood and filth stained sand almost sliding down like spines was a flashback to when she was little..

"Oh gross and I used to put that sand in my mouth!"

Yeah, Gaara's face was pretty priceless.

He'd actually snorted and smirked at her too.

She'd had her little freakout then after but as it was more 'why' then 'what are you' Gaara had given her his usual glare and just said he enjoyed it.

There were a lot of things she could have done then but Gaara was still the Gaara she knew, and even at her early age because of the fact it was a shinobi village she was being conditioned and brainwashed early. She just hadn't expected the..gore and smell. Gaara had just huffed and looked away when she voiced that.

It really did smell though. And heat made it worse.

Yet she didn't complain over his actions and so he didn't take it personally.

There was something of an ANBU betting pool these days on how many ways Sute could obliviously sidestep certain death.


	8. I know

Despite what everyone thought, Sute never forgot that Gaara's sand could kill her in seconds when they were practicing.

"You're insane! He could kill you! Right away!" Kankuro was hollering at her having come over after Gaara left, as usual deciding he was done and vanishing to go train on his own leaving Sute to pant on the ground, gasping air and sips of water to recover. Sand covering her hair and clothes utterly.

"He won't. He could..but his control is so good that he won't do anything he doesn't want to."

"What if he suddenly decided he wanted to kill you? Idiot!" Kankuro liked the tiny little girl that followed his bat shit crazy brother, she was friendly but calm and her sand hued eyes looked up at him. Blinking for a moment.

"If he wanted that I would be dead, obviously." She stated it calmly and then shook her head at Kankuro's spluttering. "Gaara is Gaara. I can't understand him but that's okay, I don't think he understands me either. We don't need to."

When Temari approached her a few days later she got much the same response.

Gaara showed up as he usually did, with just a hissing of sand scraping about as he formed and his eyes locked with hers sheltering in the shade up on the Kazekage tower.

"Hello Gaara."

"...they think you should fear me."

"Yeah."

Gaara didn't speak, he was waiting. That was one thing he knew, if he waited long enough Sute would voice something that would explain her thoughts but she wouldn't waste words.

"It's in your name. Subaaku no Gaara. You're not just of the desert you _are_ it. A force of nature that can obliterate everything or for the hardy and those willing to admit that they cannot control or sculpt such a force..they can be happy. Like how we are in Suna." Sute looked at him and smiled. "No one can force you to do anything Gaara, you'll do what you want. I try to just focus on being with you rather than what possibilities are. If I go worrying about that I would have to worry about every ninja out there going after me."

"Why would they." It wasn't really a question but a flat statement. Sute understood, they'd been friends for almost their whole lives now. Well she saw Gaara as a friend, she was pretty sure Gaara just saw her as a tolerable bit of talking furniture or something. Or a pet, which would explain why he felt she needed to be trained because that was what he knew. The Kazekage himself had once told her that Gaara had training that was very different and she could not understand, her father on one of his rare visits had just smiled and told her the very powerful shinobi were always a little odd and just to let him be. She'd taken those words to heart. So really Gaara's statement was because he simply did not understand why someone would go after Sute who was a little nobody in Suna. Her father was only chuunin, her siblings part of the genin or a civilian, her mother was just a civilian housewife now that she was no longer wet nurse to the Kazekage. Sute wasn't particularly exotic or from a well off family nor was she a powerful potential of a ninja.

"You." Sute said calmly and smiled at him, unaware that eavesdropping Anbu for the Kazekage were panicking because this had not been laid out to Gaara and the odds of his reacting to having a 'weakness' may backfire even worse than when his uncle had gone against orders to simply test him and had traumatized the boy. Something Sute did not know had happened still, she had noticed his forehead tattoo of course but hadn't questioned it.

Gaara gave her a flat look and Sute shrugged, she spoke 'Glare' well and knew what they meant. It helped she couldn't feel the astoundingly livid and lethal amounts of killing intent pouring out right then because Gaara was wondering if she was about to betray him too. Not that he knew about her gift but her lack of fear was saving her life.

"Because you let me be around you and I call you my friend so people may think they could get at me to ransom or threaten you..which is stupid because if they knew you they'd know if you wanted them dead that's what'd happen but people are not usually that smart are they?" Sute asked casually. She was eight, the was world was not a good place. She knew that, her father made sure of it, the teachers ensured it and the brainwashing of ninja was making certain all Suna shinobi in training not only knew it but expected it. There was no room for weakness in the harsh lands they lived in.

Gaara's sand had been rattling slightly but it eased up. He was used to Sute calling him her friend but she never demanded the same, something he was never sure he had because he didn't know how to relate. There was too much to work through too much that twisted and angered him. Still, Sute would calm him on the worst of nights and he'd taken to waking her up to sit with him during a full moon because it tamed whatever it was that made him so restless and eager to make the blood flow and nourish the sand in Suna until it permanently was abandoned.

Sute was just there. She did not fear him, she knew he was dangerous and she feared what he could do when angry but in a weird way her acceptance of his implacable nature assured her safety. She acknowledged he existed as a force and compared him to the desert. Even his own family shied away from the idea of training with him or being near him while it was a full moon. Sute was there. Much as when they were small and he'd just observe how everything simple made her happy.

His sand calmed around her.

"...they'd never find them" He finally answered, not looking at her but at the vast expanse of sand beyond Suna.

Sute made a sound of agreement. Then again, she'd never doubted him.


	9. Revealed

It was when Sute turned nine that Rasa called them both into his office and explained finally to them that they had been betrothed for seven years. He'd waited until then because it was almost time for Gaara to start missions and he wanted to give his son a little over a year to adapt to the idea of a fiancee at home.

The reactions had honestly made Rasa wish he'd taken pictures.

Gaara had glared, furious and the sand had rattled.

Sute had tilted her head and nodded. "Oh, all right then. Am I to keep it secret?"

"You aren't upset? That they're controlling us?!" Gaara hissed and turned, eyes swapping from Sute to Rasa like the caged animal he held and Rasa felt his gold dust ready just in case..

Sute shook her head and then smiled at him. "You're my friend. Besides it could be far worse, they could have stuck me with Kankuro."

Gaara goes so still suddenly that Rasa finds he's holding his breath, there's such an immense amount of attention coming from so small a boy that it just isn't right. When Gaara speaks finally it's in a low menacing growl that _always_ means someone is going to be cleaning up a mess. "This is not something that will go away if you ignore it Sute..."

Sute is fearless, Rasa thinks to himself. Either that or it is her being a chakra null as she meets Gaara's gaze and nods. "I already spend all my time with you anyways. Are you mad that they decided this or that it is me?" She's not hurt either, she's honestly curious and Rasa wonders what it was that made the girl so unnaturally calm all the time in the face of certain danger. He makes a note to look into Fumei Han's missions more, this could be a side effect of the bloodline gift and would explain part of why he's so good at getting out of situations that he should not have lived through.

"...I do not like to be controlled."

That Gaara admits this is huge and Rasa finds his mouth dry. Because Rasa cannot recall the last time his son expressed any feelings beyond rage and bloodlust if he wasn't being apathetic.

Sute looks at him calmly still, nods once and then smiles. "If when we are of age you want out Gaara, I will not hold you to it." Unspoken are her clear words that make a bloodthirsty smile show on Gaara's face and his chakra spike eagerly, and Rasa suddenly worries that the ever so calm girl is actually aiding Gaara's ruthlessness in a way...

'I won't hold you to it and the council can _try_ and you will cause them to perish'.

Yet Gaara settles down and demands to see the contract. Many hours later of explaining things Gaara leaves and Sute follows, obediently.

Not a word is spoken until they are in his room, sand snaking about to enclose the entire place in a prison of his making, a large enclosure of sand that will silence everything they say to a muffled sound.

"...this means you are mine." Gaara tries out the words with a biting coldness. He's hiding that he's worried, because Sute calls him her friend and he doesn't wish that to change. He's only overheard Temari being vicious about the idea of being in an arrangement to the point she screamed and threw things and refused and so he thinks that must be how all girls are. Sute is the only one who trusts him and his sand while knowing how lethal it is. She still is scared when he uses it like this, but only for a moment. It's an instinctive fear though and only like seeing a panther stretch and show it's claws before they are sheathed.

Sute nods and fidgets then before her pale brown eyes are on him. "If I call you that, would you get mad?"

Gaara thinks on it. He never reacts when she refers to him as her friend because if he doesn't acknowledge it she has no power with the words. Not really. They aren't binding. Only suddenly he's found he's already been bound all along...but it works both ways. He doesn't like the idea of her claiming him though, he rattles inside at the idea of any further control at this moment. Still he knows Sute, knows she really is worried he's upset at her for all this when he's just baffled and wants to kill something.

His eyes latch onto hers and no, he doesn't want to hear her call him 'hers' in any way. Rasa had indeed told them to keep it a secret but he tilts his head. Perhaps she could ..do as he had. Ratify without affirmation?

"Not verbally."

Sute looks confused and so he huffs, arms crossed before he looks down at his arm bracers. They're just cloth, but the brown the shade of dried blood has always soothed him. He slips off the one on his left arm and tosses it to her.

Fortunately her reflexes are good thanks to sparring with him so often and she catches it, her eyes gleaming as she understands and puts it on. Not a word on the caked on sand or grit or unnamed possible other contaminates upon it.

Something in Gaara rumbles pleased seeing her marked so.

Sute belongs to him.

He just gives her a nod before vanishing with his sand to go drench his sand in blood.


	10. Unpredictable

Nothing changes. Yet, everything has at the same time to the two of them. Of the whole of Suna outside the council and Rasa, of Sute's father, and themselves not a soul knows that the two children are long pledged to each other. Not even the girls mother is aware.

Gaara feels like he should have even more glares sent his way. Perhaps pity directed at the gangly form that is always following after with her neck twisting every which way as though she'll miss something in the loud marketplace. There's strange instruments wailing about and people conversing creating a massive din that almost has him growling in reflex. Gaara _loathes_ crowds. They part for him at least and he isn't forced to elbow and twist around. Sute is.

Still she's such a little spider in her way, scrambling through gaps and limbs around her with a cheery smile and a laugh when she brushes too close. There's ghosting fingers in the marketplace that seeks to find and snatch away any change that they may have on them and no few suspect Sute of that. Yet her hands are always empty and her attire while perhaps a bit unkept from wind and sand is not rags. As his seafoam eyes go over Sute as she laughs and talks with a shopkeeper, finding one of the items they have been asked to order sent back by his father; they linger on the dark arm band she is wearing.

His.

It is very out of place. Faded and coarse in contrast to the linen and cotton she is wearing, all of it undyed and leaving Sute as washed out as much of Suna is. For a moment he wonders if she wouldn't prefer something else. Something brighter and less worn and abused as all things get with his sand in time. After all sand is by it's very nature abrasive.

But then his eyes come back from assessing the market once more, settle on the dun and tan form of his follower who claims him as her friend watching her fingers brush over the brown item as the tiniest fond smile sneaks on her face.

She's not even looking at him as she weaves back from the crowd, the order placed to be delivered.

Gaara feels his scowl under his sand armor lessen. Perhaps it is out of place and not so fine, but Sute likes it well enough. He'll ask why later.

()()()()()()()

It is almost fortuitous that he is spared finding out how to even ask without it being a poorly worded demand when Kankuro asks instead. Kankuro may be the eldest brother but he has this obsession with fashion that has even Temari asking questions and advice. Something about knowing it even if he doesn't choose to act on it.

"Where'd you get that wretched looking thing?" Kankuro has his mouth full but Sute doesn't even flinch at the horrendous manners as she gets a glass of water. She eats with the sand siblings more often than her only family after all. With her eldest siblings off all the time being genin and her father always on missions the less time she spends around her civilian mother and sister who love her in a distant way..the easier. "It's all old and looks beat up. Besides it's not matching anything and that's not how you do a statement."

"I like it. It was a present."

"Lousy present..they couldn't get you something nice?"

Gaara is surprised that he's suddenly aware of how easy it would be to simply ensure Kankuro can no longer give his opinion. He watches as Temari and Kankuro look around for him, sensing the immense build of his killing intent, the chakra palpable and thick. He isn't there of course, but his sand eyes are watching for him as he sun gazes upon the hot roof of a tower nearby The heat is stifling and yet it is so entirely soothing.

Sute rolls her eyes at Kankuro before she sets down her water cup and then gives him a tired smile.

"I think it's nice. Because I value whom it is from more than what."

"Did your dad bring it back?" Temari asks and it's possible. A valid suggestion that Sute could easily have gone with and no one would think more of it.

Sute though has tired of the round about defense and just smiles. "I don't think there's a ninja alive who could have brought this back from whence it came." She laughs at her own joke before going in to oil her sunburn and try to soothe it. Everyone in Suna gets burned if they are out without enough cover during the day they just know how to treat it before it becomes worse.

Gaara finds himself smirking. Indeed. No one could have taken that from him save if he chose to gift it himself.

()()()()()()

The first time Kankuro realizes Gaara is only wearing one armband, and the other is still on Sute for all she has to wear it a little higher up on her arm, he chokes on an insect that flies in his mouth it was so far open.

No one else notices.

It's not long after Gaara asks if she would prefer a different bracelet.

Though he doesn't react it is immensely gratifying to see Sute clutching her arm to her, hand splayed over it protectively and her shoulder's curving even as she asks if he wants it back.

He doesn't answer, satisfied.

If it's mostly because not only does she clearly value it but would have relinquished it if he'd even nodded or held out his hand than because she enjoys it is entirely not something he cares to examine. It's just nice to have one person who never looks through him.

Really though it isn't as if he's not given Sute things before. Her gear to learn to be a shinobi was all his older worn ones, and those from his siblings he liberated. He'd walked right in and plucked her garments out of the shop to throw at her because she'd been wearing civilian level attire that while keeping her safe from the sun and cool wouldn't hold up to the rigors of training. Training he ensured she had on a level that was far above any quality those who attended the academy would ever hope to come close to.

Also she regularly got to keep her life. That was a gift he kept allowing her.

()()()()()()()()

"She's not good." Baki says once as he watches the spar between Kankuro and Sute, an ever watchful Temari and Gaara on the sidelines as the children have instructions called out to them by one of the other Jounin who has been trying to get them to use blunted kunai and learning how to strike for tendons to cripple an opponent. Kankuro being older, is using this as a chance to practice using his chakra strings with a very primitive puppet to do so.

"No." Rasa agrees. Half the time he watches his children more than his future daughter in law because it is so rare that they all interact without bickering or threats of bloodshed. He also loves making Baki expand on what he means because it is not that Rasa cannot guess, but he enjoy forcing his uptight shinobi to talk. He needs to become used to explaining things because Rasa intends to make Baki be the instructor with his team made up of Rasa's offspring and you simply _must_ explain things to Kankuro.

"She is ..competent. Never going to amount to much in a cell though.." He mumbles and Baki crosses his arms. It's a problem that has been weighing on the sand nin for some time. Because you do not break up the three man cell formation for good reason. Which means either leaving Sute behind -if Gaara allows it- or finding a way that she could follow.

"It's a pity her chakra renders her entirely unsuited for being a medic." Rasa concedes. Nanashi is there, as always, the silent elder breaking his quiet contemplation.

"I will start working with her. I'll ask some of my compatriots to do the same."

"A poison expert is hardly going to be easy to bring along as an addition." Baki snarks and it makes Rasa lift an eyebrow in amusement. These two have never gotten along.

"But one who knows how to sedate?" The silence draws out. Yes. Because the knowledge of the holders of the tailed beasts is not as secret as any would like. Nanashi does not offer what he thinks is not a great possibility, Sute down there and still alive after being informed she was to wed Gaara some day is strong proof of this. "I will have it where she is taught the older medic skills for battle, those that do not take chakra. A long time ago all that was recorded was ways with herbs and skills. Where she can suppress her chakra so easily, nigh indefinitely with her bloodline and has only non jutsu based medic skills she'd essentially be more a civilian."

"I'll have the paperwork started." Rasa ratifies the decision easily. There is no reason Sute needs to be an acknowledged ninja. It is technically very illegal, the system works as it does for a reason but where Sute is already on paperwork as the future bride of Gaara he can push it by if the local Daimyo ever demands to see it. She won't be able to go on missions and be paid like another but if what Nanashi is suggesting works, she'd just be going with Team Baki anyways and since she was two when the betrothal contract was signed Rasa has paid for what Sute needs as is part of the rights as her future father in law. Not that Baki knows what her ties are to Gaara, just thinking she is his only friend.

"You are forgetting the girl herself has to agree." Baki points out and Nanashi smirks.

"She has been conditioned to think Gaara is her truest friend and knows her limits." Nanashi waves his hand, because it is true even as they see the girl lose to Kankuro. She tries, she's attentive and bright and talented in her own way but the skills of the Kazekage's children are those of future Kage level nin themselves or at the _least of their skills_ ANBU. Talent to some degree does pass on from the parents and Fumei Han, Sute's father, is only ever a Chunnin and much of that impressive since he cannot sense chakra. At the very best, Sute may make special jounin but never true Jounin.

The thing is, unlike so many of the other hidden villages; Suna has never forgotten that sometimes having the exact right tool for the job is far more important than the most flashy or all around. A sword can be used to kill, defend, chop wood, cut food..or you could use the right tool for the job. Suna prefers to work in that way. Sometimes due to economic issues they have to force all their tools to go work in ways they are not best suited for, but they thrive when they can match mission to specialist. So Suna looks at Sute and sees a chunin quality with very specific uses and they are immensely pleased.

Only Suna has the additional non spoken of rank of 'specialist chunin' and 'specialist genin' in their files.

They are utterly shameless in happily paying civilian contractors in Suna to do work and sending the ninja out beyond their borders. It is sometimes, the only way the village has managed to scratch out a living.

If those they send out are technically a lower grade level than they are sent on a mission, it is only because no other vllage has all the layers they do and no one will ever know the difference.

()()()()()()()()

Rasa of course, tells Gaara the plan first. Alone.

"...she will be able to go where I do, even on missions?" His son asks, clarifying. It is amusing to Rasa as the precise tone the boy uses is more like a child asking to bring along their pet. Emotional stunting is a very common trait in ninja, there's even a whole group of theory that it is due to the chakra use itself with the stronger utilization at a younger age being damaging. If that was possible than the fact that ever since he became the holder of the Ichibi...yes. Gaara is far more emotionally stunted than Rasa even and the Kazekage was an acknowledged prodigy with his gold dust from the start.

"Indeed. While you do much of your own training that is too dangerous to involve Sute in without your needing to keep an eye on her is when I will have it scheduled." He will not interfere with Gaara's free time, or when he wishes to train the girl in his own way. Indeed Rasa plans to adjust his other two children's lessons so they can be free to train together if Gaara is in such a mood.

It is Gaara's way, when he is not fighting bloodlust, to ponder. He does so then, eyes sharp against the dark circles as he methodically works through the proposal in his head. It is a risk to offer a new way for Sute to become dangerous, for she is assuredly not a threat to Gaara now. But as a poison mistress? This however, Rasa knows Gaara must decide on his own. Pushing the boy always ends up with one less loyal nin at worst (As the boys uncle, and his brother in law proved. A shame that he had taken his hatred on Rasa out on Gaara and done the suicide strike but thankfully it did not destroy everything they had worked so hard for), At best it will involve being forced to suppress a massive surge of chakra by smothering his own son until he passes out with his gold.

Neither is pleasant.

"Sand will not defend against all poison." Gaara finally says and Rasa thanks the years of self control. Because he wants to tremble in relief that his son is actually communicating with him on his thoughts. It's a rare event and blessed when they occur.

"Gaara, you have seen my ANBU and guards do many things, even if I was far stronger than they are."

Jade eyes lock to Rasa's own and slowly he nods. It's true, and a few times it has even been one dying to intervene with Gaara for all that Gaara obliterated them. He does have his fits, just usually he goes outside the main section of the village to indulge. The odds of being choked by gold dust is less if he isn't around people, though it took nearly bullying a few of his father's guards to learn why it was sometimes he was put down immediately and others just watched.

"They are weaker than I am Gaara, but they are _loyal._ It is why my best guards are not always my strongest." And perhaps Gaara is just a boy, but he watches as the information sinks in and is turned around in his head. Analyzed.

The chilling part is that Gaara's immense strength is nigh unstoppable but when he uses his mind in whatever fey method his rationale works it is clearly a genius that lays under all that sand. Were Gaara not the holder of Shukaku and able to properly sleep it is very likely he'd be every bit as lethal in his way.

"You are saying Sute is loyal."

"To you."

"...explain."

"My guards are loyal to me. My ANBU to me and to the village. They are both loyalty, my ninja forces are to the village ...everyone has their levels but my guards would follow me no matter where I went even if it was to leave the village behind." It's a laughable idea but he knows they would. Guards have done so to vanished Kage in the past, seeking them until they simply perished in the efforts.

"Just me?" Gaara mumbles and Rasa feels he wasn't meaning to say it aloud but he affirms it.

"Sute seeks you out. She does not hide from you does she?"

Gaara does not meet his eyes.

"She can learn." It's said cold and indifferent but the very permission makes Rasa hide a smile. Eventually, step by slow faltering step, Gaara is going to be okay some day. Perhaps it is not the healthiest regard he has for Sute, but if all turns out well. Someday.

The meeting with Sute, has Gaara there. She asks numerous questions detailing her lessons and the time, what it means for her future. They are all very thoughtful questions and Rasa enjoys watching Gaara's subtle surprise and interest at this side of his friend. She asks what it means for missions, for future goals. What other avenues she should be self studying if she is to never wear a headband like the others. Rasa has packets they often give if they use a rare civilian on a mission for her to peruse later. She inquires about her particular chain of command since it will not be like most nin.

In the end, though she has clearly made up her mind she turns at smiles at Gaara. "I'd like to, do you have an opinion?"

Gaara just shrugs. "Do what you want."

It's really quite pleasant to hear.

()()()()()()()()

"I learned about poultices today. They're basically crushed up herbs and such that are made wet and then placed on the skin for various reasons." Sute informs him as she steps over to Gaara's side. He was hanging upside down from a beam outside in the rock garden and Gaara does not reply. It is his signal she can continue and so she does.

Kankuro and Temari stop what they are doing, listening. They are shameless but Gaara has never reprimanded them so they soak up the indirect lessons as Sute babbles on to Gaara while wrapping her hands and ankles for the upcoming lessons. It's been going on since Sute started training to be a field ..well half the time they've heard medic and half the time poisoner so they aren't certain which is correct. The lessons are something that it turns out Sute _thrives_ on. Somehow her lack of chakra sense means her observational skills are vastly improved as it's what she uses instead.

The first time she had a lesson and told Gaara "Nanashi-sensei said my danger respect ratio is entirely gone though..apparently I wasn't supposed to pick up the scorpion. I don't know why, his tail was down and he looked relaxed." It actually had Gaara laughing in that slightly demented way he does. Because of course, if she was not at all worried that Gaara's sand would be slipping about and throwing her into things and diving at her to keep her on her toes in the lessons..why would something like a scorpion, which all children in Suna knew how to find and catch as a hobby, worry her?

Everything Sute learns she tells Gaara. Even if he doesn't retain it or the information isn't of interest he enjoys the fact that she reports to him, shares it with him. She never demands to know anything, and indeed even her questions are geared so he may ignore them or not as he sees fit. It is never "What did you do today?" but "Anything I should know?"

Sute is so entirely open that one would never guess she could keep a secret. It is that exact quality though that makes it work, of herself she hides nothing truly. She is open and honest. The same person no matter to whom she talks to even if no one else gets her to smile like Gaara does. It is the secrets for others that she hides with such ruthless efficiency it has even gotten a begrudging respect from Rasa because the girl will happily tell you _anything_ about herself. The moment you ask about someone else though she will suggest finding the person to ask them face to face.

It turns out that she has always been aware of the gap in her skills and her future family. Not that it was hard, seeing her siblings and father spar a few times it is evident they are not that out of reach for Temari and Kankuro. So giving her a way to keep up with them, has Sute throwing herself into it wholeheartedly.

It starts to become a common sight when Rasa gets home to see Gaara wide awake staring into space or a scroll, Sute not far away passed out over her reading.

That doesn't mean it doesn't amaze Rasa, or Gaara if the strange looks he sends her sleeping form are any indication, that Sute is so immensely comfortable with the guaranteed bringer of her death sitting within arms reach. If Gaara ever felt so inclined to act. It's not the most touching thing about them, but it comes close.

()()()()()()

Gaara starts going on missions with his siblings and most are not ones they bring Sute for. Any that are close, a day or so, and they take her along as an observer. Baki even challenges the kids to kidnap her from Nanashi to take camping. Temari and Kankuro don't get far of course because Gaara finds sweeping in and then taking her with him effortless.

Sute just laughs as she starts getting the sand out of her hair and doesn't question it. She knows Kankuro and his big mouth will fill her in before long.

(()()()()()

Strictly because of her lack in chakra sensing and how she tells Gaara everything at one point Baki has a nin henge and pretend to be Gaara, with Rasa observing from a large piece of quartz with that remote viewing method all Kage's seem so fond of. They need to be certain before they take her to an actual distant village if she'll tell all the secrets if someone just mimics Gaara. Henge is the most common of techniques after all.

The nin has to substitute right away as Sute doesn't hesitate to start throwing senbon at him. Bemused but pleased it is not long before Sute is being surrounded by sand and yet this time when Gaara flickers into place Sute doesn't lift a finger. Because after the disaster that happened with his uncle, Rasa did not dare keep Gaara in the dark about what they were going to do. Not that his son was happy at all.

However it seems Gaara is rethinking how much he disliked the plan because while the imposter was attacked without any sign of hesitation -something all parties are satisfied about- again Sute cannot sense chakra.

"How did you know?" Gaara asks, arms crossed as he stares down into the light brown eyes that mimic the colors of the sand around them. That she's hanging by her ankle upside down, held that way by his sand completely doesn't phase Sute. It's just another limb for Gaara really.

"Your sand has a smell I know very well."

Gaara tilts his head but understands what she means. Under the scent of blood is the very tang of his chakra, the mustiness of earth and iron though is all most can scent. But Sute has been around his sand since she could do little more then drool. To her his sand is Gaara and he nods, smug. Rasa observes he sets her down a little more gently than normal.

"How can sand have a smell?!" Kankuro blurts out later when they hear about it and Sute just gives him a funny look.

"We live in the desert. How could you miss that?"

It starts a long discussion between Sute and Temari, and while Gaara doesn't join in he is rather pleased to hear that Sute too can smell the difference in his sand, the fresh sand blown in from outside the village that has been scoured by wind and sun. That she knows the acrid ozone in the back of ones tongue heralding a sand storm. Rasa is the one who settles the discussion when he enters and assess the situation.

"In time you will all learn the different scents and sounds of our home." Rasa does not question Sute and her knowledge.

Not when she sits as close to Gaara as he seems willing to allow. After all, Gaara is a force of nature and it is not so unlikely that in the times they are not always being observed that Gaara's own sand takes on different qualities. No one but Sute would be close enough to know if it was.

()()()()()()()()

After she can identify Gaara by the smell of his sand of all things, Gaara seems to relax slightly. Which for him is just his arms are not always crossed and he isn't scowling. Somehow knowing such intimate details has finally settled in Gaara's head that Sute really is as loyal as his father was hinting because not even the rest of his family had known there was anything besides an old blood scent to his sand. It only reeked so foul when he was angry or his bloodlust was up.

They finally take Sute with them on a mission. Because of Gaara they can take B ranks when most would be doing C's, the D's are considered unpaid skill builders in Suna and Sute sticks close to Gaara at all times. She knows without him and perhaps Baki if he can spare the split seconds, she is a dead girl walking.

"Why are you so cautious?" Kankuro mutters as he catches Sute looking around again.

"I'm not an idiot Kankuro..I am no where near good enough to be on this mission. I am just staying alert to save the trouble of trying to keep me alive." Sute isn't worried as she says it and yet Kankuro is spluttering.

"What are you talking about! You're a ninja too!"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? You can't kinda be a ninja!"

"Yes. Now be quiet." Baki is amused at how she almost hisses it but he had heard the rattle of Gaara's gourd just then. It seemed Sute knew Gaara, and when Gaara was annoyed..

Kankuro drops off in talking though, not risking that she could be bluffing. They've all learned to use Sute as an early warning system, before Gaara pulls out the death threats.

The mission is of course, almost pointless to have any there but Gaara. Still Temari and Kankuro lay the ground work, identify that their target is there. Suna is ruthless, the desert makes you that way and so each of the children are already ready for the idea of killing.

If Gaara is positively eager, it is something no one there tries to think too hard about. It is over before it begins truthfully but they head back slowly.

Along the way Baki makes Sute do constant testing of the rations and water that they find with her basic kit Nanashi has been training her in. He slips in mild alterations at points, only ever to his own rations and the fact she catches each has him pleased. None where particularly rare or hard to counter, indeed one would only work like a low level chakra pill but Sute still found it.

After that there are more missions, longer ones that Baki takes the brats on. Some Sute joins them for, others she does not as her apprenticeship is a serious ordeal.

()()()()()()

It is one of those missions, one where ten year old Gaara is going to be away for nearly a month and Sute is not going, when she approaches him. She waits until after the full moon, waits until they are alone one night exploring a nearby ruin hidden in the sand cliffs.

"You're hovering." Gaara mumbles as he runs a hand over one sheer rock outcropping, worn smooth as glass from all the sandstorms over the years. They enjoy exploring this area with so many caves and wonders. Sute looks up from where she had been staring at a spider with it's funnel web hiding below.

"I..I want to ask a favor." She waits then, watching him. It's not in fear but more seeing if he's in the mood to listen or wishes to put it off until morning. She understands he rarely feels content but for some reason out here in the cliffs he always calms. Her expression's no longer alarm him. In the year they've known they are engaged Gaara has come to realize sometimes Sute wants to test their boundries but never wants him to be uncomfortable.

It's wonderful to not have someone forcing him into 'acting normal' as sometimes his siblings nag at him. He has a snarling voice most the time that he fights from giving into and there are few things that work to calm him like the rush of battle, of killing. The irony is the aftermath is always just a let down. But his sand is a hungry entity and it is uncomfortable when it has been too long. Right now though, after the full moon has passed over a week ago and he has slept fitfully but has at least slept..he inclines his head. Sute doesn't ever ask for anything if it's not something he'd probably give anyways.

"Since you will be gone, and I'll miss you-" Gaara almost doesn't hear the next part because every time she has voiced that it stil seems surreal. "Is there any way you could leave some of your sand with me? I'm kinda used to the smell..and.." She shifts, looking down and he flickers mentally to watching Kankuro with his blanket, Temari with a particular stupid pillow..and even his own teddy bear. One that is locked away in his room safe and pulled out from time to time. He knows of course these days that Sute cannot sense chakra and it is part of why he can tolerate her. It is negligible information however, and so he smirks at her.

"Have you grown dependent on me?" It's said mockingly to hide his slight wavering tone but there's no doubt Sute hears it.

"I can't imagine a world without you in it." Sute agrees and though it is not the first time..Gaara closes his eyes.

Oh he isn't stupid, not by any means. He knows that with the early contract it was arranged so that they'd spend time together, they'd be used to each other. That she's always been encouraged to seek Gaara out. That doesn't mean he doubts her though. No, if anything Sute is loyal and sees him and all the sides of him. Even those he knows she doesn't like she doesn't question because it is his life to do as he desires. He tries to do the same for her.

And so if like his bracer that she still wears though it's been mended so many times almost none of the original fabric is there; she needs a physical sign? He can give that. Gaara can't say the words, call her his friend, admit he will miss her as well because he is not certain that is what he feels. What he does know is when she is not there he feels people do not view him as Gaara but as the container to Shukaku only. It drives him a little crazier.

Why not see if both of them can be settled?

"Hold out your arm." He sneers as she lifts the one with his old armband and she holds out the other. Paralel. Nodding Gaara directs his sand, hearing the usual pop as it slithers out of the gourd and trails up to meet her hand. He takes a moment to enjoy how she looks at his sand, always as if it's a wonder. At least these days she isn't drooling on it.

The sand twists around her arm leaving angry pink marks as it scratches before smoothing out into a thin bracelet just above her wrist. There is no artistry, it's just like a bangle but instead of stone or wood it is his sand held together with his chakra so it is stronger than steel.

"Oh!"

As Sute trails her fingers over it, her eyes delighted and giggling it makes Gaara smirk in pride. "It won't fade."

If it was Kankuro or Temari, there is no doubt Sute would have been flinging herself at them and hugging them tightly right now. However, this is Gaara and he does not allow actual contact. As it is though sometimes, rarely, he'll permit her contact with his sand armor and this is one where she wraps one arm around his and beams up at him. Her hold is loose, pathetically so but it is done on purpose so he allows it. Not that he can feel it directly but he feels what his sand does permeated with his chakra as it is.

And at this close contact, ever so slightly, he can feel the sway of Sute's almost vanished chakra for the first time decently with his sand adorning her wrist. He can find her now, and that eases the predatory nature because usually finding her with her barely existent trickle of chakra she emits is as hard as tracking down a single insect in a hive. He shrugs her off before long, not used to the contact as slight as it is but watching as Sute turns her wrist, tan eyes entranced with the sand and picking out how it is so many variations of colors as sand holds shells and minerals, ores and stones alike.

It's always the simple things that delight Sute. He doesn't even get perturbed when she thanks him repeatedly through the night even as they explore.

When Gaara leaves, not having bothered to sleep, it is nice to sense her from such a distance. It's not like his sand can do anything, but it will at least let him constantly know she is alive and do the same for her.

Inwardly though Gaara's favorite part might just be the expressions on his team leader and family when they realize Sute's bracelet is made of his sand as it catches in the pre-dawn light as she waves good bye before going to sleep a while.

Really. They should stop thinking they can predict him by now.


	11. One is busy. One is bored

Nanashi is pleased that with Gaara gone, Sute throws herself into her studies almost unceasingly. Rasa still has a few of his men take her out for training because it is too easy to have your physical conditioning slip away. Aside from a daily report on how she did with running laps before the sun is up, target practice, and sparring? He hears nothing of the girl.

"What did you find?" Nanashi asks as he watches the girl return from her evening jaunt outside. She is sleeping during the day most the time now and sends her on treks to gather herbs she's studied and insects.

"Lots of spiders, a few scorpions.." Sute says as she slowly takes each container out. "Five of the dead mans breath.." and out comes a bundle of flowers that are tiny in little bunches but have roots that can induce seizures and if not treated slowly suffocate a person. "A few I didn't recognize but I noticed weren't being eaten so I wanted to ask what you thought."

"Ah?" He is pleased though because she didn't bring the actual plant. Not when so many of the ones in Suna are lethal. No she's instead brought crude sketches and descriptions. "Good. This one with the red bulbs? It is used to destroy a persons chakra coils if you make a tincture out of it. Takes a long time, not a fast ingredient..if done daily maybe a few months but it _does_ work."

Sute is scribbling down notes, her head down and eager as he goes over each of her finds. Truly she is so fearless when it comes to the many things in the desert that can kill her. Tiny spiders still in their egg sacks that are the sort who burrow under skin and cause necrosis, scorpions in droves, little scarabs and such changed by jutsu's over many years to grow larger and many an insect that would be dangerous to go near much less catch.

But Sute is patient, she follows a boy with the shukaku sealed in his body and trusts him above all others. There is likely a number of secrets he knows of the desert that she has learned and Nanashi never asks.

()()()()()()

"Gaara's being impossible." Kankuro grumbles as they walk along the village. They are still five days run from Suna, it'd take less time to go straight to Konoha of all places. They managed to get here before their targets and so the documents they need have yet to appear. Gaara spends much of his time in their room, gourd rattling and scowling at the sun as it slowly moves across the sky.

"I'd thought he'd gotten better." Temari agrees and she rubs her eyes. "Guess not."

"You think..nah."

"What?"

"Well, maybe it's that he doesn't know how Sute is?"

"Kankuro it's Gaara. He's not _bad_ but I don't think he knows how to be worried for someone."

"Yeah guess he's just...dry..." and that word is what they use instead of preparing for massive slaughter. It's not a comfortable idea.

"We should talk to Baki-sensei."

"We should talk to whatever idiot messed up the intel so we're wandering around such a boring village."

Gaara was contrary to what his siblings suspected, fully in control. As much as he could be, but he was utterly bored. So instead to amuse himself he'd stare into nothingness and let his sand swirl about, leaking a bit of killing intent. It was always so entertaining to see how fast they'd start spouting nonsense before leaving the room.

Of course it would end his entertainment but it gave him a few breaks in between.

It wasn't as if he could sleep after all.


	12. Home Again

AN: So my sister did a bigger share of the chores (got to love siblings as roommates when you move out you already know the other's habits) and requested this update as a reward.

()()()()()()()()()()

The mission ended easily enough. As soon as the target arrived, Temari and Kankuro handled his entourage to delay their getting to the inn at the same time. Gaara was waiting under the moonlight up on a roof and had the man grabbed and crushed, the only sign of the carnage the few pieces of sand sliding over the roof tops by his feet. It happened so fast there were no witnesses.

Temari and Kankuro were doing just fine with Baki hiding up where he could step in if need be, but it didn't matter. Gaara was still craving bloodshed and when the first hisses of sand were heard, the siblings darted out of the alley they had cornered the five ninja in. Between Temari's wind attacks sending all their attacks back at them and clever use of Kankuro's chakra strings to make them off balance it had been an unfair fight from the start.

That sand though..it came pouring like a wave seeping over the roof and the walls into the alley, splashing as if it was liquid before it engulfed the nin who were too startled to scream. They were completely crushed by an endless barrage of sand that constricted, before slipping back to Gaara. Not a sign of the nin remained but metal that had been on them and their weapons , which were quite well made for such incompetence. Any organic material, was always somehow broken down by the malevolent chakra in Gaara's sand.

"Let's go." Gaara growled, impatient for all his eyes were wide and the pupils blown he knew there'd be no further prey for him.

"Ah hey Gaara let's collect the gear..it's pretty nice you know?" Kankuro started, when that eerie gaze settled on him Kankuro raised his hands and quickly pulled up the only thing he thought may help. "Less we have to spend time trying to replace later..."

Temari chuckled nervously. "Maybe they have something Sute could use..girl's always losing her weapons.."

Gaara tilted his head then and nodded. "Get them. I'll wait outside the village."

Baki just groaned and then turned, holding out a scroll to the other kids. "Is there a real reason you want all the gear..? It's just kunai and shuriken.."

"Yeah but we go through a lot of our own with how often Sute uses them against Gaara's sand. It tends to render them chunks of metal not really fighting fit.."

"Why is her weapon stash your problem?" Baki asked, aware they were somewhat all friends but still.

"Girl's got quick fingers." Temari said with a shrug and a wicked grin. "If she'd been born an orphan she'd be the top pickpocket I'm certain. She steals all the time just to put strange things in their place. We'd complain more but sometimes it's the only time we see Gaara amused if someone's not dying.."

"Why would he be amused at her theft?"

Kankuro reached into his pouch and pulled out a battered bunny rabbit toy in plain brown cotton material. "She likes to put stuff like this in it's place."

"You still have bun bun?" Temari asked.

"Hey it's cute!"

"...let's go." Baki said, trying to get the idea of Kankuro with a tiny stuffed rabbit out of his head.

"Seriously Kakuro, why are you carrying around that ratty thing?"

"Because it's funny. Since it's so small it's a good practice on puppetry anyways."

"It's a rabbit."

A wiggle of Kankuro's fingers and where the stuffed toy was sitting in his hand, being honestly the size for a baby, it stood up and waved it's stubby arms at Temari as if asking if she wanted to fight.

"...Ugh." Temari looked away before her amused grin was visible. "Can't believe my brother is the one who plays with dolls.."

()()()()()()

"Now then..what goes into the mixture to create symptoms similar to a heart attack?" Nanashi was asking as he watched Sute on her tip toes, putting the scrolls they used that day back.

"Any mixture?"

"Oh?" The elder waited, curious as to what the girl was coming up with.

"Well..if I used a little of the red bellied scorpion venom, I could then pull in some of the shinobi's blood plant..if I wanted it to be more subtle I would probably stick to one of the mineral components..are we talking fast or slow acting?"

"Hm. Don't rely on scorpion venom, it can be hard to take with you. As for the shinobi's blood remember it tends to have a very well known shade, hence the name.." Nanashi was pleased she was thinking creatively though, it was generally not an easy task. And she was not discussing uncommon tools either, Sute had a tendency to go for the _least_ difficult option which while having a greater chance to be discovered, was also the most likely to be overlooked as people suspected rare and dangerous methods first. It seemed even her nature in hiding in plain sight with her chakra was coming across in her subtle poisoning methods. It was a ..unique take on it.

"I see then.."

There was a sudden knock and Nanashi lifted a brow. Only ANBU would be coming to this location, so hidden away was it so it must be someone on Rasa's behalf. After all, Nanashi was always wokring on dangerous intel in here and that Sute was permitted to come to the hidden records room with him was a rare indulgence.

"Enter."

"Pardon, Elder. The Kazekage wishes you to go to the gate. Baki's team has been sighted." Message given the ANBU vanished and Nanashi hummed. If they had been sighted, fast as the Kazekage's children could move, they would just be reaching the outer gate if they left now to meet them.

"Gather your things Sute."

"Yes, Elder." she answered respectfully but it was truly his own things the girl carried. Aside from her weapons and few scrolls in a bag she would carry for herself, it was something the girl asked to do. Nanashi certainly was not about to object to the child carrying his own bag for him. Taking an easy pace as he was an old man after all, they moved through the village. Only when he saw Rasa did Nanashi tap Sute on her shoulder.

"Set those down, girl. You'll want to greet them no doubt." He was not going to curb the child's natural desire to see the few friends she had.

"Thank you! Hello Lord Kazekage." Sute said with a happy smile to the man who inclined his head her way, despite his hat tilting from the action. It did not take long though before Sute was racing ahead, impatient to meet the siblings who had been gone over a month for how far they had needed to venture out.

"She is in high spirits this afternoon." Rasa commented idly and Nanashi smirked next to him.

"The girl learns swiftly. Her first sedation attempt was a success on a chunnin I had brought to my workshop for the purpose. She's very clinical about the entire thing, I have no doubt she'll do well in time."

"Good." Rasa glanced over to him. "We are making the first overtures with a new hidden village closer to Konoha. I do not wish a weakness. If possible speed up her skills, especially in medical endeavors and sedation."

"Oh?" But Nanashi nodded. For Rasa to tell him such meant he did not think this would be of any advantage, but every ally was needed even if likely the other village was doing this to try and sneak intel or gathering hostages. In which case, yes, Sute was a liability. He would need to adjust his focus. "Pity. She is very creative. I would have loved to focus on poison more."

"She has a _place._ " Rasa reminded him. Subtly, but that she was first belonging at Gaara's side, not Nanashi's apprentice.

"Yes, sir."

()()()()()()()()

Gaara could still not truly sense Sute, but he felt the flicker of the miniscule bit of his sand he had left on her wrist. Her gangly form was rushing towards them with a laugh, all three siblings keeping abreast and just ahead of Baki. He was of course, in the back. The more vulnerable position. Waving to them wildly her linen clad form rushed at an angle, clearly going straight for...

Temari?

Gaara scowled and stopped, causing the others to do so as well, his arms crossed as he snatched Sute up from mid stride as she was nearly in tackling range. With the girl dangling from her left ankle upside down, and despite how exceptionally _lethal_ the sand was that held her precariously, Sute just grinned happily.

"Welcome home, Gaara."

His eyes narrowed. "You were going to Temari."

"I want a hug and you wouldn't have liked me to try for one from you." Sute pouted, her own arms crossing over her and completely ignoring that the blood was starting to go to her head. A tiny shift of her chakra kept it from doing so but not a flicker could be felt.

"Aw I feel so loved. Didn't want to hug Kankuro eh, Sute?" Temari grinned hoping to dispel some of the tension.

Sute twisted a bit, once again making the observers blanch as she simply kept her hands on the sand behind her to brace herself and stay in that position. The little blonde had no worries about touching the substance most everyone in Suna would do their best to avoid. "I knew you wouldn't read anything in to it." She said simply and then 'eeep' came from her as the sand shifted, sliding over so that she was in front of Temari, almost at eye level. If still upside down.

The two girls blinked at each other a moment before dissolving into giggles and managing the supremely awkward hug before Sute was flung upwards and then caught again, seeming to vanish into the sand as if she had been dropped into a sink hole trap, but it dissolved away, leaving her entirely dusted over and laughing.

"I missed you Gaara..but that was new! Kind of fun." Her eyes were locked on Gaara and her smile was wide as she placed her hands behind her, fidgeting and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh I don't get a hug?"

"Nope!" Sute said and tapped her chin. "If I can't hug Gaara why would I hug you?"

"Then why do you hug Temari?"

"Because Temari's awesome?"

Baki watched Sute deflect Kankuro, and Temari's smirk but the girl was constantly looking back to Gaara with a wide smile. Apparently she needn't have waited much longer as Gaara just nodded.

"You have been busy." It was a statement, knowing she would have kept herself occupied.

"I have a lot of new information, yes." Sute smiled widely and that was all it took for Gaara to step forward, a swirl of sand engulfing them before both Sute and Gaara were gone. Baki almost said something but Temari and Kankuro were already walking forward.

"He was more patient than usual."

"Eh, you know Gaara..but I bet he won't show up until we've filled out the mission paperwork. He sure does hate doing paperwork..not that I blame him. I hate paperwork! I always have to redo it so many times!"

"That's because your handwriting sucks, Kankuro."

()()()()()()()

Gaara reformed in one of the more empty areas of the village, up on the highest roof he could find and crossed his arms as he leaned back. It was all the encouragement Sute needed to start telling him about her experiments and how the progress was going with sedating the local ninja the elder kept finding for her to practice on. It took almost an hour, with stopping to drink from her water bottle, before her wild arm motions finally made her pay attention..

"Eh? Did my bracelet get bigger?"

"...I added to it." He admitted after a pause and one eye opened, noticing as Sute's eyes went wide before she smiled. Her conversation continued, not drawing too much attention to his action for which Gaara was grateful.

Ever so slowly, his muscles relaxed listening to his friend. He was home.


	13. Plots and a change of plans

Sound came to Suna.

Sute was there of course, at Nanashi's side when they had the formal meeting between the two villages. She wore a cowl, and a lower face mask that made it seem as if she was needing a respirator to breathe. The gear she wore was that of a low ranking civilian poison apprenticeship and it was very common for those ones to be breathing in mild toxins at all times to build up resistance. The down side was later on they had to keep them on, no longer capable of handling proper oxygen.

Nanashi was teaching her another way to hide in plain sight. The exceptionally obvious was generally overlooked. Because she was following a renown poison master himself, doing so as a civilian apprentice when rumors would bare out that he had one made her of no interest. Who cared if a mere civilian wanted to learn the basics? She'd just end up creating the generic poisons and antidotes for the shinobi later on.

Such was the thinking.

In this way she was near enough by being in the same room that Gaara stayed calm. Though they were separated greatly, with her kneeling quietly behind Nanashi and the other elders, pouring his tea, being the only one to serve her 'master', she was in plain sight. Visible though save her eyes and hands every part of her was covered.

It allowed Rasa to have his children seated with him, meeting with the leader of the foreign village and his own retinue. To have Gaara seem dangerous but in control. Gaara made no secret his disapproving thoughts on the petty alliance and going after Konoha. Konoha yes was their biggest rival in collecting missions but they also needed them for other supplies. That tiniest of trickles of chakra though that his sand could feel, reminded him to keep his calm. For if he lost his temper the strangers would attack and it was only two types of battle from there. Take out the weakest so they could not be a distraction, or all head for the most powerful. Considering that it would be assumed Suna's most powerful gathered would be defending their people, it would be the targets of the weak.

Sute.

So the sand rattled, hissed, but no other motions were made except with unblinking eyes that watched every move.

()()()()()()()

With the permitted infiltration, also, Gaara could not see Sute so casually. That perhaps was the hardest thing to get through to the red head. Outside of the usual training they were not to be seen so comfortable together.

Gaara didn't even allow that to stand for a single hour before he had kidnapped Sute as usual, leaving the respirator behind to make clear his disdain for the plan. Or in Gaara's wordless declaration 'if they cause a problem, kill them.'

Sute wasn't complaining, they spent the entire week while things were being worked out, sneaking off to the sand cliffs and camping out at night. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro tracked them down and Baki just turned it into a training exercise. They went back two days later when a messenger bird called for them, because a mission was requested.

If the trio had been at all relaxed around seeing their father again it vanished when Rasa paused.

"Why are you here?" He asked Sute.

The ensuing battle had been violent and several floors of the Kazekage's tower would need to be replaced. The chaos as the apparently missing Kazekage was looked for only made things more complex. But Orochimaru had been startled by the sudden viciousness of Gaara's attacks and had been forced to retreat, abandoning the henge. In the way that only a nest of ants such as Suna was, could do, they had actual plans and drills on what to do in such a situation. Sute went straight to Nanashi and was set to field medic work.

All the available ninja were sent in sweeps, overlapping each other just in case to not only seek out any lingering sound nin but also to try and find the Kazekage. Orochimaru had not expected the surprise and likely wanted to experiment on the infamous gold dust user, having him weak and damaged badly in his spine. The body had been thrown into a cave, one that only a true desert dweller would know had access to water and that the hostile spiny plants and lizards in the location could be eaten raw if need be. He'd never walk again but they could fool many and keep that a secret. Henge and those he trusted, still able to use his mind and gold dust, it still shook all of Suna even if they did not know _why._

Sute was kneeling beside Rasa's bed, one of the few trusted to help watch over him as Nanashi worked with Chiyo on developing a series of treatments to keep his legs working. Some day, perhaps they could afford Tsunade to look at Rasa. Otherwise they at least needed to avoid the muscle atrophy which would be betrayed even by the robes, no matter how much they could ensure he was only ever seen sitting down.

"You did well." Rasa mumbled through the pain killers and smirked. "I always knew it was our willingness to take on the civilians and lower ninja, to find where you fit..that was our strength. You'll be known to him now."

"Kazekage?" Sute asked and he nodded at her glance to her wrist. Hidden under that worn bracer was a seal, one that could only be undone or indeed even made visible in the Kazekage's own study or the tower. It was a safe guard, one he'd pulled her aside for when first beginning to be courted by sound for an alliance. She held the most hidden of secrets inside her frame. Their loss was better than to have one like Orochimaru hold them and frankly there was no safer place for her than at Gaara's side.

"You will all still go to Konoha and compete in the exams. Be certain Kankuro is not lazy and throws his match. I want you to wipe the floor with the soft shinobi there and show why Suna is so feared." He smirked at Sute. "Gather information and go where they cannot, won't you...citizen?"

Sute giggled at Rasa's smile, Gaara giving a soft huff nearby. "With my sand on her I can listen in..if she can alert me."

"That will take a lot more sand, and your chakra.." Rasa hummed then. "Permit my gold dust to mingle for this. It is a better conducter of chakra and you are capable of manipulating it if not so well. As it hardly needs to do anything but sit against Sute's skin.."

"...I will handle it first." Gaara growled and Rasa just smiled.

Little by little. It had done everyone well this attack, well everyone but Rasa's physical damage. Still they now knew Team Baki was fantastic when dealing with surprises, they'd managed to chase off a Sannin! Sute had defaulted to being a healer and just protecting herself but gotten out of the way, perfectly as instructed not seeming a true ninja. Gaara had not held back and the sheer ruthlessness without resorting to actually transforming would have the elders pale and behaving for some time. Yes, for all it was very painful on Rasa's part, the collapse of this alliance against Konoha early was only to their benefit.

Not that sound wouldn't be seeking another group out now but Suna would not be part of it. He may even consider doing the unthinkable and warning the Hokage. It was directly in opposition to Kage politics.

He had time to consider it for now and his children and future daughter in law were gathered around him two days later with Baki and Nanashi. "Nanashi will be going as my proxy. Be certain you all behave. It also lends credence to why a civilian girl will be traveling even if he is going to need to publicly complain that she is more interested in being a medic. I expect, you will try to tour the hospital."

Sute nodded once.

"Good. Kankuro be certain you get samples of the trees for our puppet masters and Temari I expect you to use those skills you have to identify any weaknesses in their defenses. If I do choose to inform the hokage of his wayward student's actions I will need to know where they are likely to strike."

"Of course." They all agreed and then Sute was walking beside Gaara as they left the gates with little fanfare.

"It's going to be colder isn't it?"

"During the day." Gaara agreed. "Warmer at night. Damp. Strange."

Sute wrinkled her nose. "Sounds weird.."

They had ventured in that area of course, but not often. With regards to the elder Nanashi and his aides and bodyguard, acting in proxy of a kage was hardly unusual after all, they were going at a pace that was comfortable to Sute.

"We can go shopping too!" Temari grinned and Sute eeped, grabbing lightly at Gaara's nearest arm to duck beside him. As her face was down she didn't see the startled expressions of those around them. Gaara did not react, and pretended he didn't see them either. Even if he wanted to laugh.

Really.

Considering the sheer amount of carnage he had gotten to cause chasing out Orochimaru he was the calmest he could ever remember being and even tugged his arm foreward, to place his hand over where Sute's fingers were against his bicep.

The beaming smile he got as a response drew forth a smirk.


	14. Play to your audience

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Konoha was so colorful it almost hurt Sute's eyes. Everyone was dressed in vibrant colors, dancing around practically with loud and happy tones. It seemed like a wonderful idea, no doubt there were many who thought that it was a fantastic thing to have such happy citizens.

All the Suna shinobi saw was chaos. Lack of organization, lack of respect. How many of these currently in bright pink and yellow attire were on duty shinobi who just decided if they didn't have a mission they were on break? It was, disturbing. In contrast the bits of red or blue, Kankuro's face makeup, all of those from Suna were in muted colors. Most white and tan, a bit of black. Colors in Suna showed rank and affiliation.

It was strange to be sent off to mingle as if they were not the capable force they were. Just genin, the thing was, as Baki had taken great care to stress to the quartet, Suna's idea of genin was far beyond Konoha's. Even Sute was above the level they would be fighting. Being told she had to hide all her skills was a strange experience for the blonde who looked at Temari lost.

"Konoha is _weird._ Do none of the girls then bother with training?" It was unheard of in Suna for the average citizen to not at least have learned the most basic of drills so they could hope to hold off enemies long enough to evacuate. Even her mother stayed fit if not exactly able to fight.

"If I hear one more 'Kyaaa'.." Temari agreed with a sigh. "Ugh."

"Ugh." Kankuro nodded, the three of them wandering about. Gaara had moved off to sulk somewhere no doubt but Sute had to be seen in the streets as a 'normal' visiting civilian and he couldn't just take her anywhere or time he wanted to go explore. Or so Rasa had done his best to insist. No one for a moment thought you could get Gaara to do anything he didn't want but he seemed content to let Sute wander with his siblings while he found every nook and cranny of the village.

"Where do you want to go first?" Sute asked, hands behind her as she turned to face the older Suna nin, walking backwards. If anything was about to hit her they'd let her know. Besides, she could watch behind them this way and the two smirked at her. Her tactic was very plain to them and they approved. Being out in the open in foreign technically enemy territory was not what shinobi liked to do.

"Food." Kankuro grinned, eyes closed. "Best way to learn a place.."

"You always want to eat." Temari sounded less than agreeable but she wasn't saying no.

"So..pick a direction?" Sute asked, tilting her head and her arms laced tighter behind her. Only the slightest widened eyes from Temari and Kankuro warned her to move a bit to the side, allowing the child to plow beyond her. Into Kankuro.

Ah. Setting up an encounter to make them seem far less competent. They were taking this mission quite seriously.

"Little brat.."

Sute moved off to the side, out of the way of the 'ninja' so she could observe. It wasn't exactly impressive. A kid in bright orange screaming, a girl in bright red with pink hair -why didn't she color it?- screeching..and little kids behind them. That the two loudest ones had ninja marks on them had to be a joke. Right?

Apparently not. Though Sute was watching with her jaw down it was not because of the inclusion of the raven haired boy, or the obvious interest Gaara had in finally seeing a kid who might actually be able to do more then scream. It was that these Konoha genin honestly didn't know about the chunin exams?

"Hey Gaara I.." Kankuro did look nervous, after all he knew his baby brother hated playing weak. It just didn't happen. Instead he tended to express his disapproval in other ways.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

"Gaara!" Temari started, also nervous. Because an irritated Gaara usually meant bloodshed and Sute wasn't exactly as free to kidnap and go hide in the sandy cliffs for an option out here.

"Subaku." Sute said instead, taking a step towards him with a tilt of her head, a smile the Konoha nin couldn't see on her lips. She used his last name not as a formality but a tease. Desert. Acknowledging him, his force, and how out of place he was surrounded by a never ending oasis.

A grunt was her answer but Gaara turned. "We're leaving." Sute scrambled after, purposefully looking a little less than graceful as she fell in behind the Nin. A good little civilian tag along.

"What's your name?" Came the boys voice. Demanding, proud.

"Mine?" Temari grinned, blushing slightly. Well she couldn't be blamed, no one approached Temari back in Suna because she was so insanely competent. That's assuming you wished to go through the hoops to even consider courting the Kazekage's child.

"No. The one with the gourd."

Sute whispered under her breath at Kankuro. "Really? He has teleported in sand, red hair, is clearly the one in charge..and he points out the big gourd."

"Eh couldn't really say short one with you being the pipsqueak." Kankuro said with a wink. They kept the conversation light for all it was silent, you never knew who was watching and reading your lips.

"Subaku no Gaara..and yours?" Gaara was already bored. Whatever interest he had in fighting the boy was swiftly fading.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

And the hissing of Gaara's sand warned it was back. He'd love to challenge himself against the legendary eyes..how would it fare against his ultimate weapon and defense? Still with just a quiet nod, no words even given, Gaara resumed walking away. A subtle snub. He wasn't worth the threat of even directing their civilian tag along to move so she wasn't so open to attack.

Sute had to bite her knuckles to repress a laugh.

"I hate it when you decide to be funny. It's creepy." Kankuro whined to his brother but they all knew that Kankuro ate it up. When it wasn't directed at him. "So. Food?"

"Fine." Gaara bit out. No one even thought to ask where they were going and like ducklings, followed him into a location that smelled strongly of roasting meat. There would be no secrets or discussion though, everything done in perfect silence as they ordered, ate, and left.

Despite the fear everyone else would read into that, it was just a comfortable touch of normalcy in a strange place.


	15. Chapter 15

The reports on the various teams from Suna were coming in consistent with the usual way they were expected to behave. Suna nin were _always_ short tempered, quiet or very brash in turn. They blended in with their native landscape in hue and isolated themselves. There was a large team of Anbu trailing what simply had to be the holder of the tailed beast. A red head with a constant radiation of killing intent who had already killed a few nin of the other villages who got too close trying to cut down on competition early. Konoha frowned on such actions but you couldn't go telling other villages' ninja not to react in their own defense.

That one team was made up of the current Kazekage's own children was highly unusual. It spoke of great potential in each of them and very likely difficult personalities if they were a few years apart instead of all from the same year. Despite being seen sparring in the training grounds allotted to Suna -and with a lot of spying happening from all sides- not a single jutsu was being utilized. The only one who did not join in was the red headed boy. He just stood there glaring at all of them according to the reports.

Two of the other teams that had also come along were less practiced in being cautious -Suna had asked them to be but the Hokage didn't know that- were at times seen using wind jutsu's before they stopped themselves. Neither of the other two teams were as young, more than likely ready for a proper promotion and with Suna not getting as many missions as Konoha did with far less chance for those shinobi to get promoted in field.

On the few civilians that had come along it was also of no note. The usual cook trusted by a village, their own medic, and a few civilians that had come to take advantage of a free or greatly reduced rate of protection to get visiting and shopping done at least in one direction, they'd have to hire from Konoha if they went back early but the village civilians that could afford to often spent long vacations enjoying a chunnin exam and it's coming festivities that often pervaded the area.

The note on Sute was barely even there. Helping out at the hospital, no chakra levels of note, about on par with most young children who hadn't developed any skills. Civilian.

()()()()()()()()

As for the hospital, the staff had quickly made Sute the gopher for every menial task out there. She'd have a few new things shown her, fortunately no one was as skilled with chakra as the legendary slug princess and many of the techniques were mundane in application for the lack. So if the reports she had to give over to Nanashi when he would check on her at night involved mostly mopping floors or cleaning bed pans, and the endless changing of beds?

Nanashi was _thrilled_ because it meant Sute was entirely being ignored. They had bought into her being just a civilian who had likely become tolerated by the various shinobi on the way over. Taking advantage of cheap travel escorts. He quietly instructed her on what key words to look out for in papers and documents. She couldn't steal or memorize whole sections but small paragraphs were doable. Sentances. Ones she could write down when she went to have lunch or a bathroom break,in code of course. It seemed potentially useless information but any information on psychotic episodes, allergies, aversions? They were just as valuable as knowledge of if any groups had kekkai genkai but too many were so busy focusing on the later. All the better for Suna.

()()()()()()()

The day of the Chunin exams had Sute fussing over Gaara in his room, well fussing for her. She was instead holding up different vials, explaining each to him, and then handing it over to the sand tendrils he would extend. It was quite easy to get Gaara's attention on other forms of attacks if you remembered he was still a young boy.

"this one you drop in water. It'll turn it dark brown with an odor. Entirely harmless but anyone who doesn't know that will think it's poison or sulfur and avoid it. Good for covering tracks or just startling them."

"Hm..how much?" Gaara tilted his head ever so slightly, thinking of using a few of those thrown right at a person. He may be lethal with his sand but his twisted sense of humor he liked the idea of throwing someone into the water and making them think he'd used an attack. Besides, water and his sand didn't mix. If nothing else it would get them away from what made him vulnerable.

"Half to a full vial. Just uncork and throw. It's easy to make I can get more for you. This one..this is one of those triple mixes of mine." Sute held up the larger vial and grinned. "See the thread that goes through the cork? Yank it hard and the thread tears through a membrane, mixing the three liquids. Throw it right away as it's going to create a nice explosion."

Gaara's grin was positively feral. They were children, they liked making things explode. "Like a tag?"

"Better. This will spread. Oil based so if they try to put it out with water.."

The laughter from Gaara was heard in the next room and made his siblings shiver.

()()()()()()()()()

Gaara observed as Sute was done handing him the last of the various dangerous substances she'd thought he may either want to keep entertained, or potentially have use for. They had no idea what Konoha thought was important in their exams after all. She had gone quiet, twisting one hand over the bracelet of his sand and the gold dust he'd meticulously worked with his father over until every trace of chakra in it was replaced with his own. He had a smaller container of the gold dust on his person now, because Rasa had been right, the heavier particles were useful in places that perhaps he would not think to use sand.

However, he was greatly annoyed that he could not bring Sute into the exams. Gaara understood the paramaters of this mission, that Sute was being a civilian because only Suna had the unique structure it did. It still had him pissed off.

"Gaara..?"

Gaara made a soft grunt in response, waiting to see what she'd say.

"I won't tell you to be safe but, I will miss you."

They didn't know if it would be a day or a week or the entire two months sometimes given for the exams. The very notion that he could not just leave and go kidnap Sute to spend time with her was not sitting well. As she fidgeted with the bracelet again he huffed, sending out a tendril of sand to grab her hand and yank it back. Not moving from across the room he observed as Sute just blinked, from where the sand was now holding her up to her elbow and then slowly her gaze turned over to him. No fear, just curiosity. Gaara could practically hear her thoughts, so simple was her nature in response to his signs of irritation. Wondering if she had talked to much, insulted him in some way, or if he was just bored.

The sand slipped back to him, and then he grinned, chuckling a little at the sight of the gangly blonde now jumping in delight at the matching bracelet on her other arm. Still not enough chakra for anyone to sense, the most minute of it but it was _there._

Gaara observed as she turned towards him, arms clasped around herself so she didn't fling her body in his direction. A good decision, he wasn't in the mood to tolerate even retracted attempts at touching. It was nice to see the utter delight in her features though, from something so small.

"Thank you."

"Have something useful for me when we get back. I don't care if it's tonight." He deflected her enthusiasm as he looked away, feeling a burning sensation to his ears.

"Promise."

"Sute."Gaara bit out, and then looked at her again, serious as he stood. Slowly he walked over and looked down into her gaze, to impress the severity of his words. "You are to avoid Orochimaru if he is found. He will remember you."

"Understood."

"Hey Gaara, let's go." Kankuro said from the doorway as he opened it, only to blink. "Why are you two standing so close together? You don't have a crush do you?" The ever oblivious puppet master blurted out.

"Kankuro..shut up." The or I'll kill you was not even necessary to voice. Two sets of amused eyes watched as the puppet master all but fell down, running the other way. At least some things never changed.


	16. Chapter 16

Arriving earlier than the scheduled start time, the Suna teams did not wait to be allowed in. Instead they broke in and settled in to wait in the room their tickets had indicated. A blatant calling out on the security or lack thereof so far, and reminding everyone that Suna may be in the middle of the desert but they were still all shinobi. It was a small thing, having all your teams as first to arrive and claim the territory so to speak, but it was still a thing.

Gaara was highly entertained, not that he revealed it. Sitting there with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his features. Let them all fuss and flitter about as so many birds. They had no secret agenda on the level that perhaps would have been present if Orochimaru had succeeded in taking Rasa's place, the only goal in the mind of the Suna teams was to leave no doubt in the spectator's eyes of why Suna was the better choice to hire even if they had further to go.

They sat through the chaos the other groups caused, especially the teammate to the Uchiha. When the test came it made Gaara's brow twitch in annoyance. The clear implication that they were to be tested on how well they cheated? Well mayhaps he could just use his sand but why do something so simple? Not when he had learned the fine art of pissing people off. The soft chuckles from him made Kankuro and Temari worried.

He could get 'caught' three times?

Once he identified the plant he merely moved, so fast not a genin there would notice, and swapped his blank paper for the others, erasing and writing his own name. Then, cocky, he leaned back, arms folded and feet up to keep his stolen prize in place.

Really. He'd had more difficult missions when training.

Having seen the way he was one upping their actions Temari used wind jutsu and careful shifting of her fingers to blow a paper her way, handing it back with a quick look at the answers. She was not marked down.

Kankuro was determined to prove puppets could do anything but instead of using crow as expected he took a little chakra wire and made one of the students hit the one next to themselves. In the temporary distraction with all eyes looking to see the now ruckus as they yelled at each other, he glanced at his neighbors test.

It wasn't like this was _hard_ or anything.

()()()()()()()()

Sute went to wander around Konoha. Playing the part of civilian who was done with her work for the next few days at the hospital which would allow only so often for even volunteers when out of the area. So instead she wandered, looked around, smiled and got to know the gossip. It took her a while to find the meanderings to the way Konohan's spoke and wove around topics but in the end it wasn't that difficult. Sute found her way into tea houses and idly met a variety of chunin's who were on break.

The loose tongues and lack of caution around her was alarming to the Suna born girl, but also ever so useful. She could _use_ this. And so she slid over another cup of tea to the chatty teenage girl she'd met. The best part was this 'Makoto' was a drop out from the Konoha academy. If she couldn't pass the exams there was no way she'd suspect Sute of anything.

And of course as a former classmate, Makoto had a great deal of information on all those who would be competing from Konoha this year. What little bits Sute gave out, because if you didn't chatter back about your own village the act became obvious, were all things that were common knowledge.

()()()()()()()()

The waiting at the forest of death was a joke. Gaara and his siblings walked in, eliminated a few rival teams, and one or two of the vials may have been thrown just because he felt like confusing anyone who may come across the mayhem.

His siblings knew better than to ask.

The next task was mildly of his interest, though Gaara was annoyed that he couldn't have Baki go and bring Sute there to watch them spar. She was in the same village but his friend was kept out of all of the proceeds because she was not a competing ninja. "Foolish." Gaara bit out, but fell into his usual routines of startling the unwary and looking for any information on sound. If he could stealthily eliminate other nin, well of course he was working on that.


	17. Chapter 17

()()()()()()()()()

It seemed to take forever for the other teams to arrive at the tower. A few had 'mysteriously' vanished once arriving and it wasn't all up to the work of a single Suna red head. Plenty of others had the same plan. Despite what the testers claimed plenty of the ninja who had not made it through the first test had been turned loose without their failed teammate in the second. Because this was not all about passing a team, but also looking for potential. They knew this because of whom their father was, but the other genin would never realize. It also created more tension in the Forest of Death, more chances to eliminate other teams. Now come the sparring sessions Gaara was tempted to make an actual noise of disgust as they claimed there were 'still too many'. As if they hadn't been spying on them and taking their skill sets apart since setting foot in Konoha. Failed teams didn't just 'leave' either. They'd stick around, observe, lie, cheat, steal information. Make connections.

The life of a ninja was one of shadows and subterfuge and the best were never seen, never claimed their kills. Gaara was so feared because in that he was a perfect weapon out in the desert climates. Not even sand left behind would give him away, out so far from it he had to be a little more cautious to recall all of his chosen weapon. Fortunately working on his control for so long with Sute, and becoming accustomed to how to just engulf instead of eliminate someone with his sand had only increased his control. Gaara was far beyond fearsome and approaching unstoppable.

And right now? He was annoyed.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look behind his back, half scared out of their wits and half highly entertained. Because Gaara was in the same friggen village as Sute and until he won his fight could not leave the area to go find her. He wasn't even in the mood to play and shed blood. He was being a territorial little tanuki and _not amused._

"Hey Baki?" Kankuro asked, hands behind his head. He remembered how close the two had been standing a few days ago and figured he could help his emotionally crippled crazy baby brother out. Besides, he missed their friend too. "Can civvies come and watch the matches?"

Baki was no fool, and glancing from where Gaara was glaring at the very floor as if it offended him, practically radiating killing intent? A little 'tempering' wouldn't hurt. Even if it wasn't exactly good for their cover. Neither was having a pissed off force of nature. "Once you three are done if you'd prefer I can send one of the others to bring in your medic. We aren't supposed to leave until everyone's fought."

"Good." Temari caught on the fastest, her hands on her hips as she waited. "Frankly I wouldn't trust those Konoha medic's not to try and see what we've got hidden up our sleeves." Literally, of course. "Not like we'd need anything more than simple patching up or a salve for muscles anyways."

Baki chuckled, that was an understatement. Still... "Best ensure your fights are ended swiftly and cleanly then, or you may need help that she couldn't provide. Oh and brats? No killing."

"Why not? The form said we could die in this." Gaara asked, and he sounded far too calm. It made Baki bite back a whimpering noise because calm and hiding his killing intent Gaara was a ready to leave nothing behind to show you had ever existed Gaara. He just was hoping using their little friend as bait if they behaved worked.

"Because it seems as if you think they are worth the _effort_ of killing."

"Ah." The three nodded.

Konoha was screwed.

Three sand siblings stood beside their trainer in the arena when it was finally time. Baki had reminded them to be swift and without hesitation, to end their matches so decisively there could be no doubt who the superior ninja were and stressed again the no killing aspect. Usually you were to put on a show, that was not the angle Sand wanted. They would reveal as little of their potential as possible while making it obvious how far above these genin they were. Let the spectators realize that Suna may be further away but was evidently the better choice, worth the coin. And if Gaara could behave, not paint them all as homicidal maniacs in pint sized form.

Temari could have turned every one of the girl's attacks back on her one by one, instead she struck with her fan swiftly, the air ripping the scrolls from her hands and instead of just batting at her like a fly, letting her nonchalance speak for her, Temari went on the offensive. A tornado ripped through the ground and sent the other female outside the arena, landing almost perfectly at the feet of the kage's. An offering in mockery. Temari smirked and gave a little bow.

Kankuro wanted to show off his puppetry but stuck to chakra strings and taijutsu. Wrapping them around his opponent every time they engaged in close combat until a single motion had the other shinobi flying into a wall, unconscious. A motion of making him hit himself into the wall. Kankuro of course, was unable to not leer and grin. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Temari punched him for it.

The spar with Lee was swift and brutal. Gaara did not play with his opponent, did not give him a chance to show off. He had no reason to taunt and mock when the goal was to show how overly superior Suna was, not to draw attention to his capabilities as a Chunin. The promotion was a guarantee after all. The moment Lee rushed for Gaara, Gaara coated the floor of the arena in his stand, snapping shut like a trap over the shinobi before a wave covered him. He waited, tempted to kill him off but it would be much more effective to just scare them all senseless without drawing blame. So once the oxygen inside the dome ran out, the sand fell away.

It was a flawless victory for all three without giving anything away.

None of them paid any attention to the yelling of a man in green over how they had not given a fighting chance and showed no youthfulness.

Kankuro grumbled. "The hell is Konoha giving it's ninja? Maybe they are not just tree huggers but 'leaf smokers'."

Baki coughed. That line was definitely going back to Rasa. They needed to look into whom Kankuro was hanging out with again. A snap of something that hit Baki's hand before he could react drew his gaze downward. A welt forming against his skin and the coil of sand still hovering there off Gaara, arms crossed as he glared.

"Ah. Right." Baki waved over one of their chunin. "Get medic trainee Sute to overlook team Baki and bring her back here." The ninja dissapeared and Temari snickered.

"You forgot to give him any way to prove he was from you, sensei. She's not going to believe him."

"...brats."

Gaara smirked at that. "He'd better come back bloodied."

"And if he doesn't?" Kankuro grinned, well aware that his little brother was several screws loose.

"I'll up her training."

"harsh."

()()()()()()()()

Sute was in the middle of shopping when the Suna nin appeared and went to just grab her. He hadn't been assigned to fetching her before and had no way of knowing several low ranking nin had already tried to get her attention or see what she knew to interrogate her for information. Despite masquerading as a civilian Sute was doing so as a Suna civilian, and they were expected to learn the basics when it came to fighting. The scream that came when the Suna nin grabbed her was not from Sute, but the chunin sent for her as he was treated to a poisonous senbon that would burn more than itch and seem to spread through his bloodstream.

"OW! What the hell!?"

It was only helping matters for Sute's cover and she stomped on the chunin's foot for good measure. "Name, rank, team, and reasoning?"

Startled, the off duty Anbu who had been shopping nearby watched the tiny girl with her hands on her hips glaring up at the Chunin now shaking his hand, senbon still in Sute's hand. She wasn't fool enough to let go and give a weapon to a potential enemy after all. It was like watching a tiny kitten hiss at a massive bear.

"Really?" The Suna nin snapped out, still scowling at her in reaction. Sute just raised a brow. She had learned how to glare and look serious from Temari, not Gaara. Gaara was the only one who could master his glare.

"Really or I start screaming and we see how fast Konoha comes to my aid." It wasn't a bluff. Despite being a civilian from another village whilst she was there Konoha, not Suna, was responsible for her safety. She paid the entry visa for that exact reason. Nanashi had cackled about that being almost a cheap price for information when he'd first explained it to her. Considering the massive dossier's she was starting to compose on the Konoha genin -looking like herbal journal entries native to Konoha and intermixed with actual information, it would make sense only to Sute and her master- he was right.

"Fine. 93829-Chunin, Team Horo, sent by Jounin Baki on behalf of his team wanting their medic to look them over."

"Civilians are not permitted on location during the exams." Sute deadpanned.

"Well Gaara insisted." The Chunin snapped out, the faintest flickering of his lips betraying that aside from getting stabbed? This was entirely for show. Sute pinched the bridge of her nose, putting the senbon away.

"Of course he did. Paranoid about everything..fine. I've my bag on my anyways. I'll shop for food later. Let's go."

Aside from the amusing story to share around the water cooler about Suna making some stubborn little civvies, which was known already, and apparently their Chunin were able to be surprised by said civvies, none of the observers learned anything about the exchange.

Sute on the other hand knew her entire group had made it into the finals and were unharmed and Gaara was in a mood.

So nothing unexpected.

()()()()()()()()

Gaara was pacing, for him, which was shifting his weight from one side to the other when Sute was brought in, there were still a few fights to complete but Sute went straight to him. Ignoring Baki. It made Gaara smirk.

"What'd I miss?"

"nothing. The kids were fast." Baki suggested and Sute smiled.

"So my purpose in being here is just to prove a point?"

Gaara reached out with his sand and tugged her over, almost in reach, inwardly cackling at the many forms around them from the other villages set to interfere and get Sute to safety the moment his sand wrapped around her feet, but Sute just went along with the pull, allowing it to essentially slide her across the ground until he looked over at her.

"Kankuro won't shut up."

"I've told you Gaara, nothing any of us can do can fix that unless you want me to numb his tongue again?" Sute offered, pleased though that he'd abused the loophole to get her there. She _had_ wanted to see the fights and it was just a pity to have missed theirs.

Gaara grinned wickedly. "Maybe later." He turned back to watch the fight, and Temari lifted a brow noticing the second bracelet.

Hm? Well now.


	18. Bonding time for the girls

The month to train was announced and yet Gaara wouldn't stop smirking. Because he was going to fight the Hyuuga who was rumored to be a prodigy. Even better the Hyuuga was a close range fighter and the idea of testing his unbeatable defense against the gentle fist was enough to make up for the fact he would not actually fight the Uchiha.

That was going to one of the other teams, Kankuro would be fighting the shadow using Nara, and Temari up against the loudmouthed Naruto. It would require both groups to plan a lot more but that was why they had the entire month.

Currently they were contently eating take out in the room provided for the 'acting Kazekage' with Nanashi, and Baki there having obscured the windows and with privacy seals and jutsu's covering the place. Since Nanashi was a visiting representative of the head of their village no one could deny his right to do so. Gaara had scoured the walls and floor, and ceiling, with his sand first. The damage done to the paint and floor a small issue when they were assured no one was hiding there.

This was the fourth such time they'd met up like this since the end of the second stage of the Chunin exams and Sute was doing her part fantastically. Information on their opponents from Konoha was easy to come by and she was reciting what she could recall. Sometimes it was the tiniest of tidbits that the ninja would latch onto. More, this was also a form of training for her by Nanashi though he would allow her to consult her notes, the fewer of them she took the less evidence if caught. To the point she was only writing down things in her 'herbalism and healing' journal that would help spark her memory and otherwise was completely useless. Well, except it really was also to keep track of what she was learning in the hospital, there was a surprising amount of math and procedures to learn when taking care of people.

Between bites Sute was sharing the information, fielding questions and making notes for herself on what else they needed to know. It was not primarily on the ones the would be battling but all the finalists and any that Baki or Nanashi thought suspiciously dropped out.

"There's one of them, Kabuto? He's volunteering at the hospital now too.."

"And you noticed." Nanashi brought up, steepling his fingers. As Sute nodded the older man sighed. "So he's one to watch out for. Your idea of danger is viciously skewed thanks to your friendship with Gaara but your instincts as to potential conflict is good. Be even less obvious, take no more notes."

"Yes, sir."

"So, I need to go and look at this area by the forest of death we were in..I think there's a barrier weakness and I want to be positive. Pretty certain I can pass it off as looking for a good spot to work with my fan." Temari offered. It was still undecided if they would warn Konoha that Sound had been looking for allies to lash out against them and impersonate their kazekage. Until they had a definite from Nanashi on the matter they were all just proceeding with as many plans and back up plans as possible.

()()()()()()()()()

It was the most common for Sute and Temari to go wandering together, hanging out. They looked enough alike being blondes that the average civilians thought nothing of it and even many a ninja just assumed they were that commonplace event of one sibling who did not choose a career in the shinobi forces. It meant the boys could go do their things, and since Sute had the layout of Konoha well in hand now from her wandering, was showing Temari the various locations so the wind user could make a map of where the best places for attacking and defending were. Under the guise of just wandering about and chattering.

"So Sute, I did want to ask, what's with the bracelets?"

"Eh?" Sute blinked and smiled, holding her arms up. The one was still four times thicker than the other, which was barely a strand, but both sparkled in the way sand does when held up to the light. "I've not got chakra, but this way I can be found." She kept the details quiet but temari was more than able to fill in the blanks. Instead it made the wind master laugh.

"Like a leash?"

"I guess. I like them. Feels like I'm not so alone when you are all off doing things with your chakra I cannot and I am left in the village." Sute never regretted being as she was, her ability was the sole reason she was alive and friends with Gaara and his siblings after all. But when you could see the strange wonders they could manage with chakra, well who wouldn't get a little wistful?

Temari however, just smirked. "Uh huh. And that it's _Gaara's_ wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

Sute's confused look up at the other blonde made the older one wonder if she was reading the situation wrong. They were best friends, which honestly was weird enough where her little brother was concerned and perhaps Temari was too much of a romantic deep down. But then Sute laughed, and there was something too relaxed about it, as though the very idea was so natural that the fact Temari had to remark on it was the oddity. It set her 'big sister instincts' alight.

"Well of course. Gaara's a force of nature all his own and that he likes spending time with me is a lucky thing."

"You know it's still so strange to me." Temari started, hefting a bag that held some new bandages for her use later as they meandered around the various shops. It made it less odd for a ninja to be wandering in places that usually visitors didn't go, following Sute's gangly little form. "That you two are friends. Don't get me wrong I'm still glad Gaara has a friend at all and you make living with him a lot easier. But I'd expect him to have, you know, a guy friend by now. One he can punch and fight with and forces him to try and get better.."

"I think Gaara just likes knowing someone likes him for who he is, not because they want to be better. And I do know when to not annoy him." Sute answered easily. She was best friends with the strange boy, for all it often felt one sided she knew it wasn't. Evidence of that was on both her wrists, he just did not relate to people in the same way, was so far out of Sute's ability to comprehend his power levels that she'd stopped attempting it. Perhaps it was knowing they were betrothed if Gaara didn't change his mind, or just that she had long since accepted her place in the ninja world was a specially carved niche that wouldn't exist outside of Suna. Whatever the reason, Sute was at peace with her existence and it showed.

Temari was certainly not blind to it. It was part of why she and Kankuro sought out their friend as much as Gaara did, because when someone was that at peace, almost really like being around a monk of sorts, it just tended to spread. Sute was Sute and while she could improve, learn new things, she never seemed to worry about the fears and questions that plagued most the living. Again it could potentially be from being around Gaara from the start and not realizing the danger she'd always been in until she was numb to it, but you never knew.

"Help's that you're growing up to be cute." Temari teased and that time Sute turned so red she may as well be sunburned. It was precious and Temari suddenly decided embarrassing Sute, where she clutched at her cheeks and scowled up at her like a tiny little kitten fluffed up, was a new favorite past time.

"Temari!"

"What!? It's true. You're growing into those scrawny spider limbs of yours!"

"Just because you started developing early.." Sute rolled her eyes, still pinkened but rapidly calming now that the surprising compliment had passed. "Doesn't mean the rest of us are going to go noticing boys or things."

"You're telling me you _don't_ think some of the guys in Konoha are cute? They are not as weathered as our own. I mean, that Uchiha brat may have a tonfa shoved up his backside but he is pretty."

"Huh?" Sute looked at Temari and the sand hued eyes were showing a level of concern. "Too much cool air for you here Temari? Because he's got black hair and black eyes and pale skin..which seems to sum up about eighty percent of Konoha!"

"But he's got that bad boy look going!"

"Bad boy or spoiled rotten?"

"Oh come on. He's a fine ninja, I saw it during the spars."

"There's more to boys than how well they can kill you." Sute laughed, but there again she was spoiled in comparisons because if Gaara wanted you dead you were dead.

"Civilian. Weirdo."

"you're the one cataloging a boy's attractiveness on how quickly you could end up dead and considering Kankuro manages to not kill himself playing with his puppets and Gaara? Enough said, you'll never find someone you aren't related to more lethal than they are even if Kankuro is more so to himself. You know he got chakra strings stuck to the fan and tied himself up again? Baki had to get him down."

"Doesn't surprise me. Well yeah, what else besides that and looks should I ask about? If he wants to read me poetry or give flowers!?" Temari made a face at the idea and that brought a shudder out of Sute. For all the other girl was classified as a civilian she was a Suna civilian. They had very different ideas of courtship than had been observed here in Konoha. And half the flowers in Suna could kill you.

"Ew. You've been around the leaf kunoichi too long."

"Well what do their non shinobi girls do for dates? I'm curious."

"Some of the stuff is the same..Flowers, chocolates, go out for meals that are more on the snacks side of things and full of sugar and pointless. Lots of walking around holding hands but in places like the parks or away from useful vantage points."

"Holding hands?"

"Apparently." Sute grinned up at the older girl. "Not really that different on the last two but who would want sweets or flowers?"

"Good point. At least the walking can be patrolling and anyone on their guard just needs a hand to deflect an attack..and we all need nourishment."

"They also just talk when at dinner. For a long time."

"Well that's stupid."

"Konoha." sute reminded and Temari snickered.

"Definitely Konoha."

"Oh!" Sute pointed out a shop with kimono's, and grabbed Temari's arm. Her fingers tapping a signal in the process. "Aren't those cute?"

_Don't look around._

Sute had caught sight of one of her usual ninja shadowing her. They weren't as good at blending in such a populated area where they couldn't just hide in the crowd. Well they tried but you tended to notice the awful ways most ninja dressed when blending. They didn't. By telling Temari not to look she already knew it was one that Sute usually had and could pretend to be a worse ninja because as Temari snorted, her response as she patted the arm holding hers?

"Really. Kind of lame don't you think _?" Been there ten minutes._

"Oh come on Temari!" But Sute laughed because once again, proof of why having chakra was a good thing.

"Eh. Whatever you say. Let's go in." But Temari was grinning because Sute was still capable but needed her ninja's to keep her alive. It wasn't a bad feeling, wanted for her friendship and needed because she was unable to use chakra for herself. Temari didn't mind playing bodyguard at all.

And she was still thinking Sute was a little _too_ nonchalant about her new bracelet considering how often the younger girl was running her hand over it.


	19. Chapter 19

()()()()()()()()

"So, this is where you are hiding, little mouse." Came the annoying voice of the supervisor that Sute was reporting to at the hospital. As Sute looked up from where she was currently replacing the bag for the waste basket and blinked, the scowling woman glaring down with her arms crossed certainly was no illusion.

"Pardon?"

"You were supposed to be helping me change linens!"

"Ah, sorry. I was asked to empty the trash first..but I am done now." Folding her hands behind her Sute tilted her head and smiled, purposefully looking cute and air headed. The woman was only a few years or so older than her but acted as if she was decades her senior, so playing up her childish behavior without ever doing anything wrong was one of the only ways to get under the woman's skin and Sute had no issues admitting to being petty. She was masquerading as a helpless idiot on Konoha's level of 'harmless' after all and often that meant just behaving the fool. When Nanashi had her assisting in Suna's hospital she had been carefully observed to be certain she knew how to hit all the pressure points and knock out an unruly patient! Here, it was changing waste baskets and linens, mopping floors and helping with filing.

It was when she followed the older nurse into a room to help change linens though that she got a nasty surprise. One of the incidents where an inability to sense chakra was a detriment. Because she was fairly certain she had seen that silver haired boy with the glasses back in Suna. If anything being friends with the Sand siblings had taught Sute resting stoic face and she didn't even twitch as the boy passed her, more interested in the files he was flipping through than just a little nobody civilian carrying linens.

Compartmentalizing was a skill that Sute had to learn early, considering what her best friend was like, and so she didn't even permit the panic or awareness that she _knew he shouldn't be there_ to register in the front of her thoughts. Shoving it down below the ever so pressing idea of whether or not Baki-sensei had discovered the present in his shuriken pouch that morning yet where she'd stolen one of his tools and replaced it with a little crudely carved bear figurine. He'd been around them all long enough that Sute had felt comfortable risking the jounin's ire by treating him to the same pickpocketing skills she used on the sand siblings. Kankuro had been painstakingly trying to teach her to carve, saying it would only help him improve seeing how to teach another, but her efforts were ugly at best.

Not that it troubled her, you couldn't magically be good at things without lots of effort put in and it was certainly easier to carve than carry around scraps of fabric and tools to sew the tiny stuffed animals she'd used until that point. It also gave her a perfectly valid reason to carry a knife around if she was seen attempting to whittle often enough.

So distracted, Sute stayed calm and changed bed pans and linens until it was time for her to leave. Thankful that she had only half days and that no one was due to pick her up, instead she was meeting with one of the civilian girls she had 'befriended' lately. The older girl worked at her father's ramen stand and the two had plenty to discuss in the way of boys and their weird eating habits.

It wasn't until later that evening when Gaara showed up through her window, a steady stream of sand that slipped in through the cracks around the frame and then formed into his stoic sand armored self that Sute let what she'd seen fully sink in. Shoulders relaxing because if anyone could handle the threat, it was Gaara...

"I saw someone from when Orochimaru invaded, at the hospital. I wasn't noticed I don't think because I wasn't wearing a headband or anything but.."

The rest of her words were choked off as Gaara snarled and Sute barely had time to register what was happening as the sand crashed around them, hiding them in the impenetrable dome.

Gaara had her clutched to his side like he used to hold his worn out old bear, his grip firm as stone but not hurting her.

"You are _not_ going back." came the fierce hissing tones and Sute blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up as it registered that although with only one arm, Gaara was hugging her. He had never done that before.

"Okay."

After a moment the killing intent subsided, not that Sute had been aware of it and Gaara froze as he registetered how close they were from his own actions. Before he could withdraw however, Sute just leaned into him, slightly.

"This is nice."

"..." Gaara didn't answer though he had to agree. He hadn't more than the slight touches over the years, mostly from his siblings when they forgot or Sute became too excited. Always, Always, his sand armor was in the way. It still was and if there was anyone he knew wouldn't act against him, it was the tiny girl beside him. Still not scared once she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, he could already hear her heart rate calming. And if she _had_ to hug someone he would prefer it wasn't his annoying siblings who were always too happy to steal away his friend and insist she was theirs too.

"Don't tell anyone." He grumbled out and was relieved to hear Sute giggle.

"No one would believe me." She agreed.

In response Gaara kept his arm where it was. It wasn't like anyone could see inside his sand dome anyways.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to Gaara's demands that Sute not return to the hospital throwing all of their plans handily out the window, Nanashi made the decision to inform the Hokage and Konoha about Sound's invasion. Baki wouldn't answer any question his team and their plus one had about the events, only that they were staying put until all the talks were over and yes that meant Gaara as well. Fortunately in preparation for Gaara causing some form of mayhem Baki and Nanashi had actually ensured the rooms were already stocked with supplies. The very fact that no one in the group from Suna -other civilians and ninja included- was surprised at the sudden lock down in their hotel rooms, said a lot about how everyone viewed Gaara.

Who may it be noted, was looking as smug as he was annoyed.

"That's a creepier expression than usual." Kankuro grumbled as he held up Temari's fan so she could work on adjusting it's edge back to razor sharpness. It had dulled a little since their last practice session. It was less an actual edge anyways, more she used her wind chakra to create one, but the smoother the surface the easier to keep the constant flow of air going. Exceptionally fine sand paper and then oil would be her tools but it helped if someone held the weapon for her to focus on her task. In return she'd help pass parts and tools for working on Crow, and Sute would help with the paint and varnishing.

"Don't encourage him." Temari mumbled around a mouth of thread she was using to test the edges. Satisfied with one location, she moved down another inch.

Click.

A few moments later there was a shhhhhuss Click as sand moved another piece.

"You know it's really weird seeing you two play checkers that way?" Baki said calmly, having finally adjusted to the fact that his team was so far outside of normal, even for shinobi, that he had to stop thinking about it.

"The whole board is made of Gaara's sand, Baki." Sute replied calmly if a little distorted from the direction she was facing before moving her piece again. Indeed the board had multiple shades of sand dividing it with the more reddish hues from the cliffs back home being Gaara's playing pieces, and the softer white and quartz ones for Sute, the same for the board. It was an incredible show of his skills in other ways that Baki tried not to focus on. Because the sheer level of chakra control that was suggesting was just insane.

"Hm. I win." Gaara said, arms still crossed. Sute grinned then and leaned her cheek on her hand, dangling a suspiciously familiar looking headband..but, hadn't she been wearing something else before?

"Again?"

"...wait when do you steal my headband?!" Temari yelped and Sute giggled, before dissolving into sand, revealing the real Sute beside it. No one had realized that one had been replaced by the other, sitting side by side so carefully.

"Gaara swapped me out a while ago and just let me keep up the chatter. I am very bad at checkers."

"You know that's a whole new meaning to playing with yourself little brother.." Kankuro started.

"Kankuro, shut up before I kill you."

"Shutting up."


	21. Let the children have their fun

The Hokage reviewing the information presented finally came back with an answer. They would believe Suna and prepare for an invasion for now, without giving anything away to the potential attackers. The hint was exceptionally obvious though that if anything occurred Suna had best be helping Konoha out or there would be a declaration of war.

For the immediate group, that meant Sute was essentially being tagged with one of the Suna nin at all times, no longer just because she was friends with the Kazekage's children, but now because while it was entirely doubtable Orochimaru remembered that a civilian had been with Gaara and his team as the _cause_ of the attack...well there was still the fact someone could wonder why they kept her around. Indeed because Sute had no chakra and had fallen back, as always instructed to do so, frankly the number of ninja whom would even remember the common coloration of a child in Suna was...not going to happen.

Sand coloration in general was dull, it was part of what let Rasa, Gaara, and Kankuro stand apart. Temari and Sute were far more normal in the coloration, if Temari was still a little on the paler side. There was a saying that 'the people of Suna start to look like it.'

Of course this meant Sute had to have a good non suspicious reason to drop her hospital hours. To keep up her completely civilian charade.

"What symptoms?" She asked Nanashi, and it was saying much over shinobi lifestyle that they were all eating around the table, various other Suna-nin perched on furniture around the room or the floor as they ate as well.

"Vomiting, nausea. Sweating. Nothing so severe it couldn't be brushed aside. Keep it believable as that a weaker immune system lacking the sort of chakra we have would be susceptible whilst we would not."

"So.." Sute paused, chewing on a bite. None of the others had an interest in herbalism and so ignored the discussion.

"Well sure I can keep spider legs round, not like she can get in much harms way if I'm just using Crow." Kankuro was saying to his siblings and Baki.

"That'd be better. I need to work on that cutting gale with my fan more, it's still causing some drag when pulling from the moisture around here. I miss Suna's properly dry winds."

"..hm." Gaara tilted his head, scowling, but agreeing at the same time. "She needs to not have an obvious tail." It was clear Gaara hated admitting such, posessive of his friend as he was but Baki cut in before they could be dealing with the stubbornness that all the kids inherited from their sire.

"I can have one of our Anbu follow her. I'll get the chunin we brought to henge and look like we're doing so to all of our civilians. They'll just think we are being foolishly paranoid and overlook it."

"...fine." Gaara glanced over where Sute was still discussing things with Nanashi. "Female."

Though the group looked confused Gaara just snorted. "Sute mentioned wanting to go to the hot springs."

"Right. I'll ensure her tail is a woman." Baki gave in simply, though he did fight the smile back that wanted to come out. Every so often, Gaara seemed quite thoughtful in his own twisted way.

()()()()()()()

The next few weeks of time were mostly routine. The others trained, Sute after spending half a week 'sick' was now back to wandering around usually with an Anbu from Suna trailing after her. Mostly she was seeking out any new sources of information as she slowly got to know various civilian's, almost always the girls, on the various opponents her friends would be facing. There were plenty of _rumors_ about the Hyuuga but without being blatantly obvious Sute could think of no way to outright ask for information. It had her frustrated.

The perfect solution came when she was browsing in the ninja herb shop, making a face at the awful selection if you weren't looking for poisons or corrosive additives. It was there she bumped into a girl with pale eyes reaching for the same jar of lotus root she had been.

"Oh..s..so..sorry."

"It's all right. What do you need it for? There's not much but maybe we can share?"

"Ah, my heart."

Sute blinked. "Why not use the common devil's blaze?"

"I can't..find any."

Hinata slowly worked her way through a list of plants with Sute asking to clarify, and it turned out Suna and Konoha had a lot of different names for the same plants. Some Sute was familiar with due to location, and others she had never heard of with Hinata gaining confidence as they spoke on a subject dear to her. Finally Sute had just grabbed Hinata by her wrist, the ninja girl not even doing more then making a tiny gasp sound at the contact, and pulled her along to a smaller dark shop in the civilian's district.

"This one's better. Civilian's are more interested in herbal remedies you know. And this store gets stock from Suna and is in good standing so it's all really high quality. I've resupplied a few times when I felt like making something because I was bored."

"Really?" Hinata smiled at her shyly. "I didn't think about going here, my family usually has items delivered or goes to the ninja shops only.." And only a few come to think of it but Hinata was looking around with stars in her eyes at the numerous jars and ingredients there, and all of them far less expensive than she was used to.

"Yeah. So why do you need heart medicine? A family member?"

"No, myself. In the last exams I had a bad strike. It weakened my heart."

"Ouch! Who by? I missed the fights until the end but even then it seemed like they were pretty finished.."

"My cousin, Neiji. Hyuuga."

Sute paused and then turned, her eyes calculating. Huh. All right, blatant it was because she got the feeling Hinata was pushed around enough, and would appreciate the honesty.

"He's supposed to fight my best friend in the matches."

"That monster?" Hinata paled and put a hand to her chest, making Sute rush to calm her.

"He's not! I mean, he's just another ninja. All the ninja can be scary and crazy you know..right you are one, but you know what I mean. The strong ones are all..just.." Sute waved her hand and sighed. "Look, I'll make you a deal.." Sute smirked at Hinata, glad that for all the shop was small and cramped it was built in a way that would muffle sound. If anyone was observing them, it wouldn't be easy. "You explain how your heart got hurt, so I can know how to patch up my friend after, and I'll give the same sort of advice with what I know of Gaara. You can pass it on to your cousin or not as you choose."

"..okay." Hinata nodded. "Some of it I can't because clan secrets.."

"Likewise. But enough to patch up the silly boys when they are done."

"...we're going to need a lot more medicine."

"I'll buy if you start explaining what happened to your heart and how."

Hinata was no fool and took her up on the deal, of course since Sute had a spending account that was covered by the Kazekage, especially if she could prove it was related to Gaara's care, she didn't even blink at the high price.

It helped that she genuinely liked the timid girl. She was astoundingly brilliant when it came to plants and Sute set up another day to meet and go wild foraging around Konoha together. When she entered the hotel room with a large grin and bags, the entire group was gathered for a snack as usual.

"You are late." Baki scolded her.

"I was off learning more about Neiji's fighting style and what he did to his cousin, and filling her in on how Gaara's defense works so she can pass that on."

There was stunned silence except for the ominous deep laughter that came from Gaara as Sute went to plop beside him, taking out the boxes of unsalted jerky she had picked up for everyone that were provided by a merchant who was supplied from Suna.

"Uh why is Gaara doing the creepy thing? Again?" Kankuro looked worried. "Gaara no killing Sute."

"Idiot. She's ensuring I get a good fight." Gaara replied and leaned back, still grinning. "Thank you."

Sute was the only one not surprised and just smirked at him. "You wouldn't be happy if he didn't make you work for it."

Once again, Gaara started laughing. Baki groaned. "And now I have to include in the report to Rasa that Sute is helping an enemy potentially injure his son..and he's happy over it."

"He won't be surprised." Nanashi retorted as he sipped his tea. "Besides, let the children have their fun."


	22. Last of the Interlude

()()()()()()()

For Sute the long wait before the next matches became far more tolerable with Hinata having all but stumbled into her life thanks to a chance meeting at a shop. The two girls found time a couple days a week to meet up and gather the common plants growing in the parks and along the river banks they could use in their remedies. Since it was only simple folk medicine and not the more complex treatments or poisons not even the ANBU doubtlessly trailing the Hyuuga heiress and the Suna peculiarity -and yes the revealing of her being called that by the ANBU from Nanashi had every one of the Suna Shinobi snickering, even Gaara had smirked- were bored more than anything. Not a single whisper of useful intel came about. Instead, the ANBU stuck following either if not both of the girls were treated to the ever so exciting fact that both of the young women were entirely comfortable _not talking_ when together.

Apparently two introverts are very happy being alone while together.

It was in the small things, an eyebrow, a hand motion, a smile, or just passing a plant back and forth. Hinata pinching a leaf and then smelling it encouraged Sute to do the same. At times they'd share a few words but most the time it was just silent.

Even when the two ended up sparring. During one of the rare times the two were sitting and talking Hinata had asked if Sute ever wanted to be a ninja.

"With what chakra?" Sute laughed before grinning. "Not that I don't enjoy the basics and really to have any friends you at least need to be willing to run laps and kick and hit poles."

"Ah.. You could..you could join me!" Hinata had offered shyly.

So in addition to the silent herb gathering and compounding there was now trailing after the two girls to the training ground Hinata favored -the same her team used but on off hours- and they would stretch before kicking and punching the wrapped logs over and over. Hinata of course far outlasting Sute with the ability to draw on her chakra. After making one nervous giant stuttering mess of a suggestion on a different way of folding her hands for a broad palm strike instead and then physically adjusting Sute's finger placement for her however, Hinata stopped being quite so shy. Instead she'd watch Sute's form and though it was a drastically different fighting style the Suna native used, Hinata had to learn Hyuuga forms -many of them- as well as the one from the academy. It was easy for the heiress to help Sute with her blows and make small changes. Sute was all too willing to take any aid she could get, especially as Hinata was far more patient and tolerant about the whole not using chakra mess then Gaara ever had been.

Though if you asked the two ANBU stuck in a tree for hours waiting on the girls to finish, it was very boring to witness. The only positive as far as Nanashi was concerned was that the ANBU were now firmly convinced that Sute's skills were drastically lacking.

"Wait.." Kankuro said slowly as they all sat around the table eating, a mixed curry dish that was only halfway decent but had been cooked by Baki so to be expected. "They think Sute's a lousy fighter because a genin is teaching her?"

"Precisely." Nanashi agreed and hesitated, chopsticks in the air with a smirk. "Also factored in that she cannot use chakra. However, they never thought to ask what she may have done to make up for that little inconvenience."

"Boom." Gaara deadpanned.

It was utterly silent for a few moments before half the ninja began choking on their food in shock. Under the table Sute felt the sand poke at her leg. She nodded ever so slightly in agreement. Yes, Gaara had won their bet of his being able to startle the group without using violence or scaring them. So she'd be following him tomorrow and staying out of the way while he trained. Fortunately she had a good book Temari had loaned her.

()()()()()()()()

There was an incident a few days later with the next time she visited the hot springs and someone knocked a perverted white haired old man into the pools. At first there was screaming, but Sute was _Suna_ trained and bred and so she didn't hesitate any more than Temari did to pull out the senbon she'd used to keep her hair up and start flinging them in the man's direction. Temari's came closer to hitting.

"He's a fast pervert! Come on!" Temari had snarled and out of senbon without resorting to her poisoned ones that really, Sute was keeping for an emergency but there were only so many things you could stash in your hair when wearing a towel after all, her hand closed on a few of the decorative rocks in the area.

"Well!? You just going to sit there girls?!" Temari barked out again and though she was the only shinobi in the area Temari was very pleased that the minute Sute started throwing rocks, so did the others. None of them even came close to hitting of course. The thought counted however.

"We aren't telling Kankuro." Sute said as they redressed afterward, the attendants and owner having apologized and gifted them a return visit for free the next time. Temari paled as she shook her head, for all that imagining Kankuro on a rampage against various white haired ninja in Konoha was funny it was who else would find out that was a problem

"Or Baki-sensei. Or Nanashi." Temari agreed.

The two girls made eye contact and a wry smile that was closer to nauseated was on both of their faces.

"We are definitely not telling my little brother."

"Temari? If I don't.."

Temari shuddered. "If you _do._ "

"Well maybe he won't care?"

"..."

"..."

"We don't say anything." Temari agreed and Sute snickered. Yes, they were both going to keep their mouths shut. While Gaara may not care he was a hair trigger away from going crazy and killing someone with the anticipation of his coming fight.


	23. Battle Prep

()()()()()()()()()

"You ready for this?" Kankuro was calm as he pulled the last bandage tight around Crow, preparing for his match. He would of course, like Temari, be fighting. They would hold back just enough to deal with if Sound did make their move during the battles but not so much it would jeopardize their own promotion. Their father had made it clear they were to prove that Suna was above and beyond any of the other villages so far that despite the distance they would get far more missions. It was a necessary power play in order to bring more revenue to the far flung village. Compared to the coin it could bring to prove that a Suna genin or Chunnin was so far above that of the other competing villages there was almost nothing of value in attacking another village. Indeed, Nanashi had even scoffed that precise argument to the Hokage when presenting the information that Suna had about the attempted coup Orochimaru had tried.

" _What sort of message does a hostile take over send for actually acquiring business? During a multi village event meant to showcase our ability to cooperate peacefully no less. Idiocy."_

"Yeah. Let them try." Temari agreed with a smirk. "Try anything. We're ready for them. Even if these leaf dolts don't believe us, we know."

In the other rooms all the Suna residents were gearing up, even the few civilians that had come for business were ensuring they had flares and bandages along with a good knife and something they could use as a club if need be. Suna did instill different mentalities on it's citizens and any who had come along knew that they were required to meet the minimum capability requirements. The one who was too old had memorized safe zones and where the Konoha locals would evacuate to so he could do the same.

Of course, for one of the civilians as far as Konoha knew, Sute's preparations tended to be a little different. Vials, orbs, powders each going into special spots and pouches and pockets. Bandages and clothing set to pull over and disguise those locations as Sute dressed before coming out of the bathroom into her room with her arms bared for all they were well wrapped in bandages. She wasn't surprised to see Gaara sitting on her bed. He glared at her attire.

"Change."

"Into?" Sute knew better than to ask 'why' to Gaara. He'd tell her if he felt like it, otherwise she'd be better off asking the sand covering her floor already.

"Loose. Covering."

With a nod Sute went to her dresser and pulled out a slightly loose long sleeved shirt to go under her current short sleeved tunic. She wasn't hesitating in pulling off the top layer, her not yet developing figure was still wrapped in bandages all over her torso as a precaution. Suna wrappings were reinforced and a sort of armor all in their own right. Once she had the tunic on over her shirt she faced Gaara again and tilted her head. He frowned still, eying her neck.

"Vulnerable."

"I was going to put a scarf around it, like back home in case of wind."

After a moment Gaara nodded and the usual pop of the sand escaping his gourd hissed free, rushing over the floor and up her frame. Sute held perfectly still even as she closed her eyes. You learned swiftly that sand in ones eyes was no less painful if it was covered in chakra.

"Breathe in until you can't." Gaara snapped out and though Sute was immensely curious she did as asked. Gulping in air until her lungs would not expand any further. There was a pressure on her skin, as though someone was pushing against her tightly. Slowly she breathed out and the pressure remained constant, firm and confining without keeping her from easily drawing air into her lungs. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw Gaara nod.

"Armor..?" Sute breathed out as she patted down her abdomen. It was from her neck to her wrists, and down her torso to her hips. Covering her vulnerable middle and despite the weight -sand could be surprisingly heavy- it did not restrict her movements at all.

"It will vanish in seven hours. Otherwise it is independent of my chakra." Gaara agreed and Sute felt he deserved every bit of that smug expression.

"You infused it enough it'll remember what it's doing? Gaara that..amazing!"

Under his own sand armor covering every inch of him, Gaara felt his cheeks warm even as he nodded. It was an amazing feat but he wasn't letting Sute out during an invasion where she was so horribly outclassed without some protection. His eyes watched her pull out fingerless gloves that she usually wore to help her grip when handling the various items in her arsenal and hide where the sand otherwise peeked out from under the sleeves she wore.

Though the fact he could sense a faint flicker of her pulse from where his sand rested against her neck and other veins was a pleasant side effect. Sute may have her head ducked down so he couldn't see her blush at his thoughtfulness but her increase in pulse gave it away.

"Let's get the others." Sute said and smirked at him. "You better leave something of the Hyuuga though so Hinata doesn't cry."

"...maybe."

The Suna assembly moved as one. Civilians and ninja all in sync with Sute content to follow beside Nanashi. She would not be permitted to sit with the ninja awaiting to fight after all, or their teammates. As Nanashi's apprentice however she was permitted in the Kage's box which was high enough honor. If well, bound to be very boring.

Just before they separated with the civilians and ninja not competing going in one direction, the higher ranking ANBU would of course already be in the box area flanking it and dispersed through the crowd, Sute dared to reach out and tug on Gaara's sleeve. An annoyed glare over his shoulder met him before he locked eyes with the grinning girl he called friend.

"You know, a lot of that arena floor is dirt..and sand."

His eyes widened as he looked at Sute, well versed in her craziness to understand what she was really saying.

"You are explaining that. Later."

A laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him before she ran after Nanashi had Kankuro and Temari looking at Gaara oddly.

"I don't get it." Kankuro finally said, wondering at the curious stoic expression Gaara had. If you knew him well enough the ever so slightly wider eyes showed that on someone else their jaw would be open.

"Shut up." Gaara huffed and turned away. He did wonder how Sute had gotten sand mixed into the grounds here, but at least now he knew why she'd insisted he give her a bag of it and not ask questions. Really, considering the outright disdain or lack of attention civilians got he was half betting on her just having wandered around it in broad daylight with it spilling out where anyone could have seen. By now it would have spread his chakra through any of the earth of similar composition that had been in contact with it greatly skewing the advantage in battle towards Gaara.

In ninja perspective, it was very sweet of her to do so.

()()()()()()()()()

Up in the box Sute seemed entirely still. She did not speak, she kept her eyes forward or down and sat perfectly quiet with her hands on her thighs. Were this not a combat event she would have likely been ordered to wear a kimono but for all this was a politically charged one, she was here as 'apprentice medic' and 'assistant' not properly a role serving as stand in for the acting Kazekage, but the man in his non proxy position. It got confusing fast.

Though she paid attention to the words of the various kage's she felt the hair on her neck stand on end and had no basis for it. After all, she couldn't sense chakra.

The talk with the old men toying with the lives of the children down below as they tried to prove they were the better killers and saboteurs was rather disturbing when you let your mind focus on it but as one raised in Suna Sute was still keeping an ear open for inflection and off hand remarks. Nanashi would probably quiz her on it later.

()()()()()()()()

Temari would be last.

Kankuro was to be second.

Gaara was first.

()()()()()()()

Perhaps it was because they held the Hyuuga prodigy in such stupidly high esteem that they had arranged the matches as they did. Maybe the Hyuuga had even paid off a few of the officials to ensure their prized member went first, guaranteed then to be freshest by the time the second of the matches rolled around.

Really, it was a shame Sute couldn't place bets. Since she wasn't a ninja she didn't count as an adult to the other villages who didn't know about her unusual ranking in Suna's methods and couldn't put her money on Gaara. Baki had done it for her but he was a ninja and thus taking a cut. She'd also told him to put money on the other sand siblings but most of her allowance she'd saved up and not spent on plants and other 'toys' went to Gaara. It seemed the odds were very much in her favor if Baki's body language when he'd returned before the start of the matches, walking back from the betting windows to where he would await his team to finish competing. Everyone heard the name Hyuuga and dismissed the strange kid from Suna, of course.

Sute planned to get a nice little trinket for Hinata to make up for the fact she knew Gaara was going to utterly trounce him. Hinata had confessed Neiji had barely heard any of what she'd tried to tell him that Sute had shared before he'd coldly cut her off and walked away. Sute felt anyone who was mean to someone as open minded and kind hearted as Hinata was deserved a sand wedgie at least, but being covered in sand burn's would suffice. They hurt. Something she knew far too well over the years.

Considering she was still breathing and doing so under a protective layer of sand, Sute was glad she'd never complained about the sand burns.

Hm. Though this was the closest thing to a real hug she'd ever gotten from Gaara in a way, and with that in mind Sute felt much happier for the weight along her frame. She just pretended not to notice Nanashi peering at her curiously when the shift of her shoulder's gave away her fidget.

Nanashi couldn't make her tell.


	24. Chapter 24

Gaara moved as his name was called. Steadily, calmly walking down. He did not care if he was not the first into the arena, instead it was all about breathing. The iron control -or would smothering gold dust be a better expression?- around his lethal battle lust. So far he had not dealt with many during these farce of Chunin exams. Setting the example of how astoundingly well Suna outclassed those others competing was fine. Gaara wanted a good battle, to test himself. Perhaps if not for the simple fact his family while wary of him, was also comfortable to tease and be around him he felt secure in his own self esteem. Also, Sute never once doubted him. Never ceased to rush towards him and think of what he would like. He tried to return the favor but it was quite the chore to understand how her mind and instincts worked when Rasa had warned Gaara that even among ninja he would seem peculiar and twisted. The stronger a ninja was, the less those weaker could perceive their actions as sane. It went the other way and his mind was simply incapable of trying to figure out his siblings and Baki much less Sute who whilst 'special Genin' was no where near Kage quality as he was already.

So for Gaara an event like this was an excuse to barely hold back. If the invasion came later all the better, more a reason to let loose and all save for _that_ in any but the most dire of situations would be permitted. Licking his lips Gaara felt his grin stretching beneath the sand armor, wide enough to pull painfully at the muscles of his face.

The Hyuuga was rumored to be a prodigy. Gaara could only hope he had taken in the information Sute had passed via the boys cousin and give him a real battle. He couldn't remember the last true challenge he had. They had waned since the voice of his 'mother' had which coincided with around the time he came to terms with the peculiar close yet distant relationship he had with his siblings. Oh the whispers were still there but he could ignore them, ignore what he held within. After all he was the jailor, the carrier of the fearsome one tail, not the creature itself.

But he could admit that right then, the idea of shedding blood and proving his right as the most powerful of the kazekage's siblings was a horrid temptation.

Finally the last of the cement steps turned into the open arena and proper earth was beneath his feet. Small pinpricks of his own chakra laced sand crept up with every step, much the same feeling as when his limbs fell asleep after holding still too long. Yes, he could work with this. Leisurely he approached the waiting Hyuuga and proctor. The roiling gait of a predator toying with his prey and leaving an impression for all observing. Gaara knew how to play the games his father thrived on politically when it suited him, he just normally didn't care.

The rules were repeated, and then the proctor was gone from the arena after telling them to begin and Gaara stood, arms crossed, and watched. Waited.

The Hyuuga was prattling on but if Gaara had experience in anything it was ignoring the senseless speech of those who thought too highly of themselves. Gaara did not obey rules unless from his father, Nanashi and occasionally Baki if he felt like the man had attempted to give them enough challenges lately. His siblings if he was in the mood to listen. Generally though, it was well known that Gaara simply did not _obey_. A dangerous rebellious attitude for any not of his power and position.

However, this meant that as the Hyuuga waxed poetic and repetitively over fate and his place and several pointless commentary that only proved that there was a lot of 'dirty laundry' the Hyuuga prodigy was airing as a way to finally get things off his chest; well Gaara was easily able to ignore it. Instead he slowly observed how the Hyuuga was standing, the tiny motions as he had bared his forehead -like seeing a seal was going to affect _Gaara_ of all people!- and the only thing that finally penetrated the battle hungry red head was that Neiji was boring.

"Are you done?"

Neiji stopped mid sentence as Gaara interrupted him. Those pale eyes narrowed but Gaara's mouth began to curve into his rather insane grin. "You whine too much. You want to have things be different? Do something. Weaklings bleat, the strong battle." Unlike many ninja whom would hold still while talking however, Sute had once made an idle remark over how it was like they all took turns to listen to the speeches and how it left them open to surprise attacks. It had _never_ left the minds of the sand siblings and so even as Gaara was speaking the sand was pouring from his gourd and lashing out at Neiji.

Instantly the fabled prodigy of the Hyuuga fell into a spinning pattern which deflected the blows but Gaara was a monster when it came to the chakra and levels of control at hand and so where one wave ceased he sent another. While Neiji was deflecting from the sides he attacked him also from above and below. The Hyuuga was constantly kept on the defensive and Gaara took a single step forward.

Up on the stands his siblings took in a sharp breath. Because Gaara was a long to mid range fighter, he did not actually engage physically with his opponents, ever, so for him to be moving heralded some of his more lethal moves.

"Think there's going to be enough of a stadium for us to still fight, Temari?" Kankuro's query was half laced with humor and Temari snorted.

"You know there's an obscure Suna rule that says if the stadium where the fights are taking place is destroyed, all the competitors are automatically up for promotion if they survive?"

"Nice! Maybe our little brother will earn us our promotion then."

"Of course.." Temari continued well aware of the eavesdroppers around them. "It only applies to those from Suna, so I guess all these other groups would be out of luck."

"Suna superiority shows again." Kankuro nodded, arms crossed and grinning, even as he watched Gaara take another step. The vicious onslaught of sand giving way as Neiji finally rushed forward to try and engage but truthfully it was a terrible match up.

"Guess the brat didn't listen to his cousin when Sute gave information. Poor Gaara, going to lose interest soon." Temari hummed in response to Kankuro's observation. She couldn't disagree however. It was bad luck for the Hyuuga to be facing Gaara. Because even as he managed to get close, and use the multiple variations of the palm trigrams or something other that they barely could hear at their distance it was clearly meant to block of chakra from what those around them were whispering.

Of course, that was assuming one didn't have monstrous and quite literally so, reserves awaiting them. That was if Neiji had even been able to place a blow through to the locations he was striking at as if anything, maybe only the final two blows managed to have precise enough chakra once more overlaying a previous strike to vibrate the chakra through Gaara's sand armor. In other words, the trump card the Hyuuga was clearly relying on simply wouldn't work.

The wicked laughter that started to emerge from Gaara when Neiji tried to repeat his attack showed that Gaara had figured the same thing out.

"Well Hyuuga..you're boring." Gaara stated and slowly dropped his arms from their crossed position, smile growing, eyes a bit wider, insanity seeming far more evident. Because Gaara, knew the value of freaking out ones opponent to help win a battle and he just had this knack for looking psychotic. That he had even practiced the expressions he pulled out in front of a mirror was his own secret but it only lent more reason for the one he was fighting to wonder if he was not perhaps mentally unhinged. "And I came here for a fight. If you can't give it to me..perhaps Konoha is just a waste of time." Gaara smirked evily, well aware that up in the Kage boxes they and the wealthiest of clients had it where the sound was enhanced to carry. Just because he had no interest in politics didn't mean Rasa let his kids off of knowing how to handle public relations and opinions.

Unfortunately that meant he couldn't kill the Hyuuga.

Pity.


	25. Sand Storm

A third step and the sand along the ground started to hiss and shift once more. Neiji brought his hands up, rear foot sliding back to prepare as he watched Gaara settle his weight, still grinning that wide unhinged smile. His eyes were drawn open so wide that there was easily visible blood vessels where the white was showing, pupils contracted tightly. Byukugan active let Neiji see that, see how as with that third step distributing Gaara's weight completely his grin stretched even further. An almost grotesque mask.

A fourth step, this one to settle shoulder width apart parallel to his last foot and suddenly there was a roar of chakra and the air seemed almost to give a bestial scream. Neiji whirled, twisting, looking around and cursing his long hair that obscured that tiny bit of his otherwise nearly perfect view granted from the Byukugan. Gaara had not been making hand seals this entire time, nor was he calling out his attacks to give the Hyuuga prodigy any sort of warning of what may be coming his way. Eyes rapidly trying to assess the situation, he found himself in a chilling situation.

Sand was everywhere. Rushing about in violent winds without actual breeze doing the movement, the only sound besides the wailing screams of gale force winds carrying the surprisingly sharp particles that were stinging his flesh and making Neiji bring up his hands, glad the Byukugan could see through flesh as he needed to shut his eyes tightly to protect them. The only sound? Completely maniacal laughter.

Gaara used his laughter as a tool, one that despite being fully aware of why it was being used -besides the fact that Gaara was a weird little shit and had issues- still made Baki a little nervous. Because Gaara was using his laughter to intimidate and disorient his opponent. A chakra-less and yet highly effective process that was working even on many observing the battles. Only high level nin seemed to catch on because it was the sort of thing you thought of when you hit A-ranked missions and every scrap of chakra was to be conserved.

"Oh? He's using Sand storm. Really bad match up for Konoha this." Temari remarked softly as she leaned over, eyes fixed on her younger brother now. It was brilliant of him really, because that attack would render most effectively blind and trying to find a way to breathe or protect themselves, an innate reaction. It was an unconventional use of wind chakra such as she enjoyed for her fan but paired with Gaara's sand it left the area _heavily_ saturated in chakra particles that would only obey Gaara. Chakra that was the equivalent of turning on direct sunlight to the Hyuuga's energy sensitive vision and rendering him helpless to see what was coming next. It wasn't an attack they were able to see often, by taking the four steps Gaara had slowly leaked out chakra in a way to pressurize the air behind him, 'pushing' down on it with each motion and building it up so with the last step it lashed out, having been held down by the sand Gaara had liberally spread out in the location. It was very useful for ensuring you couldn't be tracked especially in places like Suna. A modified version was what he used to disorient people whenever he then would shift locations. Shunshin that also displaced any observers balance ever so slightly so by the time they may have thought to track the sand user, he was long gone.

Really, being around someone who couldn't use chakra had been good for all the Sand Siblings because Sute would ask questions or tease them since she didn't know how it was done. Like the fact that Kankuro was working on how to not only use chakra threads but isolate elemental capabilities with them so that he wouldn't need wire or such to channel other attacks. It would be even more lethal for his puppets to be able to leave 'thread traces' on others if he had prepared them ahead of time or isolate poisons and powders Sute could prepare that then when the chakra was removed from the threads Crow could safely plant on an opponent took effect. There was a wide range of ideas.

"That screaming wind, makes me feel at home." Kankuro agreed with a grin. "Well and the laughter."

"And the laughter." Temari agreed with a snicker, they both remembered the frankly disturbing weeks of Gaara trying to perfect it. Something of all things their father had encouraged. That was about when Kankuro had learned about the war paint and Temari had a few extra scrolls given to her that she was still attempting to decode. When she did though, she'd get a nice B rank technique. Suna shinobi family bonding moments were on the slightly skewed to insane side.

Within the sandstorm Gaara had formed clones since the Hyuuga could no longer track or observe and uncaring of the observers, proceeded to safely beat the other boy to near unconsciousness using them. Without anyone able to see he could toy with his prey. Experiment with hitting him in different ways and blows all the while giving abrasions from the sand. It was interesting how without his eyes it seemed the instincts of a fighter all but left the Hyuuga. He didn't dodge blows, he was overly reliant on his eye sight and it made Gaara bored. Swiftly. He let the sand begin to still so the victory would be witnessed.

It wasn't as though beating up someone weaker was of much interest and he couldn't kill him. As soon as Neiji's body collapsed to the dirt, still panting for air, the proctor called the match in Gaara's favor but lazily all the red head did was cross his arms. Fine. He had a point to make.

"You should thank your cousin, Hyuuga." Gaara stated as the sand fell to the earth, the dark haired boy's resolve visibly collapsing along with it, trembling and breathing hard with what would swiftly become a body entirely covered in bruises. "If you had listened to her perhaps you could have given me a good fight, I had passed on information to do so but it seemed in your arrogance you overlooked one key point of being a _capable_ ninja." Gaara kept his voice bland, deadpan and mimicking his father.

"However, it is also thanks to her befriending my medic and keeping them out of my hair that you are still alive." Well, more it was because otherwise it would be an inter village headache of the sort Suna did not need but it wasn't like the prodigy needed to know _that._

Also the jab at his not being a real ninja wasn't off base. It was a ninja's job to learn everything they could about an opponent and target. To just train was what you did when you didn't have a mission, it showed awful forethought on the Konoha nin's part and would doubtlessly please the adults 'supervising' him. The careful wording so it seemed as if Sute was just a random useful component without any personal value to him was also done so they wouldn't need to have any other sort of 'incidents'. "You weren't worth my time, or my chakra."

So saying, the shorter nin turned and began to walk away, leaving most the fallen sand for his next battle there. They had better actually give him a challenge or he was going to kill them unless it was yet another political no win situation. Then he'd just maim them.

Temari turned to greet him as he entered the 'waiting area' and snickered, ignoring the visible trembling and fear radiating off many of the other genin. "You are going to hear it."

Gaara raised a non existent brow even as Kankuro began cackling.

"You are!"

With a heavy sigh Gaara just took his spot on the wall, glaring those who had been using it into backing far away. Eventually his siblings would speak up, until then they had a few matches to observe.

"Dull." He cut the cackling hyena duo he was related to off.

"Well yes, though nice to see you use that Sand storm, didn't know you had it so finely tuned." Temari nodded and grinned.

"What."

"You _monologued._ " Temari pointed out and Gaara pinched his nose. "Sute is so going to harass you over it."

She would too. For some reason that they made speeches after battles struck the not quite ninja as just as weird as anything else and she never hesitated to look at them like they were crazy. Gaara would have to distract her so he didn't need to hear about how foolish he sounded. Or worse...

"Come to think of it, your father would be proud of that little speech." Baki piped up and then there was a few whimpers in the waiting area at the sudden flash of killing intent from Gaara. Sute had told his father _once_ that he seemed like he'd paid attention to the Kazekage's speeches and been roped into helping his father rehearse ever since.

Politics. He hated them. When not in his favor.

"I gotta ask you though Gaara.." Kankuro piped up and grinned. "How funny was the Hyuuga's expression when he realized he _couldn't freaking see with his fancy eyes!?_ "

If the other waiting nin moved far away from the weirdly laughing trio from Suna, well, they were clearly crazy.


	26. Kankuro 1

AN: Is anyone surprised this took a while because Kankuro was being difficult? No? Yeah.

()()()()()()()

 

Out of the entire group that had come to Konoha from Suna, Kankuro would not be the last to say he was anything but a genius. Indeed he would probably be the first. His mind didn't analyze, but he had this habit from pursuing puppetry that left him able to look at things as parts of a whole. It was this really that upon finding out he would be facing off against a Nara, known to be a family of lazy geniuses with shadow jutsu's that they kept very tight lipped over. Well perhaps Kankuro was no genius but he was also not an idiot.

 

It seemed simple really, if the trump card of the Hyuuga was their eyes then it reasoned for another clan with a consistent jutsu the same sort of reasoning Gaara had utilized in planning how he would obliterate Neiji's chances by calling on his sand storm jutsu would be a valid plan for the Nara.

 

In short, render their trump card useless. There were two ways to do so, either you created so much light as the remove a chance of a shadow or you destroyed all the light and plunged it into the darkness. Only issue Kankuro had with the second option he smirked as his hood bobbed along with his motions, making the 'horns' seem like flopping ears. Yes, see the makeup, the foolishness. Dismiss me. I'm just a loudmouth. It wouldn't work on the Nara but it may buy time. So the issue he had?

 

No one had been able to answer for certain if the Nara's ability worked at night or not and the last thing the puppeteer in training wished to do was give over a massive advantage. So, light it was.

 

Once again most people forgot that if you introduced bright lights you also created stronger shadows and even a tiny thread of shadow could be Kankuro's immediate loss. Fortunately, they were crazy, the nin from Suna, and they had ranks of 'special genin' who thought in ways more like civilians than a ninja. The crazy stuff they'd ask and come up with if you could twist it into actual jutsu's was an oasis in the dessert.

 

As he walked, not so unlike Gaara seeding the area with his sand and chakra, Kankuro trailed tiny little threads of chakra behind him. No more substantial than an old spider's web thread, a single strand easily broken from movement. Crow was a comforting heavy weight against his spine as Kankuro leisurely moved into the location to wait for the Nara to join him.

 

Kankuro had his orders.

 

Leave no doubt that Suna was superior. For just a moment he grinned evilly, one eye opening. Shall we see if we can startle a Nara?

 

()()()()()()()

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. Writing battles out of whole cloth is not my forte and yet I go and write fanfiction for an action series.

()()()()()()()

 

Up in the box for the revered guests, Nanashi was placidly observing the various battles. Gaara had been a pleasant surprise even for the ancient Suna nin. To witness the boy once they had considered a highly unstable weapon not only take to heart his father -his Kage's- commands but follow them? In truth, Nanashi had still wondered if there would be a time they would need to try and kill the child yet again for the good of the nations.

 

The cleverness and ruthless methods employed however were entirely non lethal. That being said not a soul who had gone still and silent around them in the box doubted that if Gaara had so felt inclined not a scrap of the Hyuuga boy who had been his opponent would have ever been found. The sheer nonchalance he dismissed his competitor with and the sneer about not even giving the Suna nin some entertainment had been a _masterful_ barb that Nanashi was going to take great joy in writing back to Rasa about.

 

Beside him, deceptively still and placid like the little tarantula so often compared to and the sidewinder both, Sute's eyes were half closed and her lips still. But her jaw was clenched tight. Trying not to laugh no doubt. Nanashi knew that the strange misshapen friendship the young chakra null and the holder of the one tail held defied any labels they previous thought they knew of. However still she kept, the utter lack of chakra leaking out to betray her, did not hide the ever so slight muscle spasms along her hands and shoulder's that told Nanashi all he needed to know. She was proud.

 

As she should be. Nanashi felt that golden champagne sing in his veins as his own pride for his village roared out. Shun them? Call them worth less for where they were and the harshness of their lands? They had not tamed Suna, they had let it's winds and sands mold _them_ and they were forces to reckon with. So Nanashi was just as proud as Sute, stayed just as still though he let his eyes talk for him. The other two children of the Kazekage would do no less with their youngest brother's example. Suna would carve into the awareness of all those present that it was entirely worth what Suna charged and more for the caliber of nin they held.

 

As it should be.

()()()()()()()()

 

Temari's grip on her fan tightened as she waited for the Nara and Kankuro to act. The signal had been given but neither made a twitch. Kankuro was unusually silent, just grinning still with one eye closed, hands in his pockets. This was not how Kankuro was, but when he was in shinobi mode? All the bets were off.

 

Even from that distance Temari could see the Nara boys eyes moving endlessly, belittling his lazy demeanor as he cataloged everything about Kankuro. Watching. Wary. It continued to stretch on, boring for the observers but it didn't matter. Another point was being proven. The Nara were known geniuses with techniques easy enough to learn information on. After all, it wasn't as if anything prevented a nin from cracking open a bingo book and clan names made it easy to guess it was a bloodline trait when they held certain abilities in common. For some reason though Konoha always seemed to think that no one could know what their ninja were like, that they were safe and secretive.

 

So Kankuro was going to drag up all his patience and silence from years of handling Gaara in a persnickety mood and not only irritate the Nara, but prove how idiotic everyone was who had dismissed the kabuki painted youth as loud and impatient.

 

A potentially fatal mistake.

 

Temari also knew many things about her sibling, one of which was that when Kankuro wanted to be patient he was an exacting perfectionist. Look at what sort of hard work and tenancity his chosen method to fight took. And so since she was looking for it, she noticed the ever so slight shimmer of chakra threads uncoiling softly from Crow and undulating about the area. Unblinking to not miss the telltale glisten that lasted less than a second Temari felt her face pull into an unhinged smile that Gaara so often wore. It was hereditary after all.

 

Kankuro was using Crow to keep from his chakra manipulation being sensed. He had hundreds of yards of chakra threads inside of Crow at the ready for missions, but no doubt had added to it in preparation of this battle. With Crow being a sort of passive chakra container unless in actual use, just allowing the threads to unwind didn't let out active chakra. The only reason Temari could see them was her angle from up above and that she knew to look for the tiniest pinprick of light far from Kankuro.

 

“...Good move.” Gaara mumbled beside her and Temari stifled a laugh. So rare was Gaara's praise and yet she knew that when she passed it on to Kankuro he'd blush and grin in sheer pleasure. It was the little things that let them know Gaara cared, severely emotionally compromised as he tended to be. Like his brain simply couldn't make the right connections with his actions.

 

“Yeah.” Temari agreed and then snickered. “So the real question is can he wait on bragging what he's doing before he starts the actual attack?”

 

“No.” Gaara said deadpan but there was a slight unhinged look about his eyes that Temari agreed with. Because right now Kankuro's waiting was making a point, but so too was the method of unstoppable onslaught that all of Team Baki excelled at so well.

 


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Thought this had been posted. Whoops.

()()()()()

 

The only sound was the breeze shifting sands and garments alike down in the arena. Kankuro shifted his body ever so slightly. An easily dismissed adjustment of weight from one load bearing leg to the other to keep from twitching. Nothing of note. The very fact that black eyes caught the movement however was in itself valuable intel. Exceptionally slowly Kankuro regarded the movements of his opponent. Barely breathing in and out Shikamaru seemed ridiculously relaxed. Indeed if not for the ever so slight movements of his eyes at ever strand of Kankuro's own tendons shifting, there would've been a believable case to suggest that perhaps the Nara was actually sleeping standing up.

 

Kankuro rather envied the Nara. It seemed he had mastered the art of holding entirely still without limbs falling asleep. It was a trait Gaara had learned, Temari at times but Kankuro had yet to achieve such a feat. Eventually it would be entirely required of a puppet's master. To seem himself the unmoving one while his creations danced with the slightest flicker of thought and chakra was the pinnacle of the art. It was in the journey though, that Kankuro found fulfillment and whilst he was indeed putting on a performance it was every bit as important to showcase the capabilities of Suna and it's nin. Perhaps more so. After all, despite the intel that suggested Sound would indeed still invade Konoha that was in the end _not_ Suna's problem. They were to assist in defending it if anything not take over the job entirely. If Kankuro and his siblings chose to spend every scrap of chakra they had to prove themselves in the Exams instead of for a potential invasion that may or may not happen at this particular event rather than say that evening, it was their right as examinees. Their first mission after all was to show why they deserved promotion to Chunin, not act on Jounin level.

  
  


Finally feeling as though he had achieved proving his point to their audience however, the puppeteer no longer felt the urge to simply sit and wait and do nothing. It's not like it was really his style anyway. Instead the next time that the Nara's eyes shifted further to the right; trying to figure out if perhaps the shadows were close enough considering the position of the sun relative to their bodies, that is when Kankuro exploded into a flurry of motion. Hands rapidly flashing through signals however he kept his lips pressed tight despite the urge to call out his attack. It was bad enough that he would have to listen to Sute lecture Gaara on his monologue later on there was no way that he was going to sign up for more of the same himself! And just as bad as stopping a battle to monologue in the mind of their not truly civilian friend, was calling out your attack so that everybody knew what you were up to. In fact they had once been treated (much to the amusement of Rasa and Gaara) to a very long-winded rant about how most practices that the ninja had it was anything but the supposedly sneaky and underhanded sort of abilities that they were always bragging they had.

Instead, the hand signs that helped mold his chakra were being directed for two varied reasons. One slammed what looked like an attack meant to send many needles into the ground all circumventing the Nara's body. As though easily blocked or a less than accurate attack more focused towards covering a large area. Some of them had actually been deflected and a show of some halfway decent scale on the part of the lazy genius, but the tiny little threads of chakra that connected them all was the real goal.

This is when the second part of the attack came into play. Timing was everything and so while the slightly younger boy was turning, mind no doubt running at a speed Kankuro would never grasp, came the second part of his attack. The information in the Bingo books and gathered with his own infiltration of gossip circles and nudging Sute to ask certain questions of her sources had all pointed to the infamous Nara clan shadow techniques. Most clan brats had this highly unfortunate habit of relying on their blood line traits to get ahead. Honing a single skill to high levels but when rendered useless often had no training in what to do.

Gaara had proven this with Neiji, Kankuro was doing the same. What happens if you take away a shadow's ability to form?

Really struggling not to name his 'movement' Kankuro used a carefully controlled series of chakra bursts down the threads he was utilizing to have Crow not only travel at speeds that would have been painful or downright lethal for a human to employ-especially on impact- and turned the very threads attached to hundreds of needles from the first distraction attack into a form of flash bomb. Training to fight blindfolded was a part of puppet mastery. You needed to use the senses of your puppet and no true puppet could see, so to counter that Kankuro's sense of touch was magnified greatly like a spider sitting in the midst of his web of chakra threads with 'Crow' his psuedo-body.

  
  


Nor did he let his apparent easy win make him cocky, the Nara were renown for their genius so before the young man could adjust to the blinding light filling the arena from so many angles there was simply no shadow to be found, Crow attacked.

Kankuro felt the impact of the kunai hit his puppet but where it would have still been a disabling blow to flesh and bone it only was an annoyance to wood and metal. Aware that the proctor was just as unable to see anything as the Nara was, Kankuro did not hesitate to have Crow bind the Nara and do so especially in winding it's fingers through the boys own preventing any jutsu that may have helped activate the clan bloodline limit. The struggling efforts would have been effective if he had been hitting something that actual could feel pain, it did nothing against the creation.

When the pulse of chakra finally faded away it had been less than a minute.

  
  


“Winner...Kankuro..” Came the announcement. Only then did he recall crow, eyes still closed and smirking as he let the chakra threads fall dissolving into nothingness once more. Unlike the others, he did not feel a need to share words with his opponent. He was still trying to hide his giddiness at how that battle went entirely to plan. And he had managed to not blow his chance by talking or giving away his action. Baki, Nanashi..and his father would be pleased. He may even get a second puppet!

  
  


“That was..swift.” Temari mused from where she stood. “And not even any chatting on his part. Huh, nice to see Kankuro taking this seriously.”

  
  


“Indeed.” Gaara grunted in affirmation. His arms were crossed as usual but though another would have seen him as scowling, he was quite impressed with his older brother. He had not doubted Kankuro's ability to figure out a solution but the swift brutal elegance employed showed a maturity that was rarely glimpsed outside of their missions. “I wonder.” Gaara did not finish his statement and while he could all but see Temari radiate curiosity she did not ask.

  
  


The thought remained with the red head though, could Kankuro be after more than a promotion in earning their father's favor?

  
  


“I'm up after a few of the others. That loud brat.”

  
  


“Orange?”

  
  


“Yeah. Guess loud and brat describes most of Konoha.” Temari snorted in amusement, pleased to hear Gaara's deep chuckle at her side.

  
  


“Indeed.”

  
  


“Anyways, that thing is fighting me.” She winced after the words were out. Because calling someone a thing to her brother whom was often regarded as 'less than human' was not at all the sort of thing a big sister should do.

  
  


Once again Gaara surprised her in his lack of reaction. “He is _like_ me. Yet, he has no concept of harnessing or control.”

  
  


“For real?” Temari's mouth was open as she let sink in the enormity of what Gaara was implying. How drastic their relationship was compared to those early days when as much as their little brother still held himself apart in these small moments he showed he cared.

  
  


Gaara nodded and hummed. “In chakra you will be pitiful. Nor can you take the route we have.” Be fast and brutal that was, Temari grumbled. She'd planned several scenario's but with Gaara's confirmation of whatever and whenever he had observed the other being newly lain at her feet she had to reconsider. The very idea of complaining he had not shared this information until now didn't cross her mind, Gaara gifting any sort of information was rare enough, that it was helpful was doubtless. The issue was in some ways he was very much the tanuki and giving her puzzles to solve on her own seemed to entertain Gaara.

  
  


“He's a chakra storm?”

  
  


A nod was her answer letting Temari huff out a breath as she beat her brain for a solution. She couldn't just bide her time and attack rapidly. Not if the 'strength' Gaara was warning her about put any much higher nin on alert and instead was going to have an unfair advantage. A few solutions entered her head but the blonde had to admit none of them were valid. They'd had time to build their information on opponents and the majority of what was to be found on Naruto was along the lines of unpredictable and the dichotomy of both unsuited to being a ninja and a near unstoppable force.

  
  


Unskilled was where she'd have to strike then. It did not help he had a lauded near living legend as his teacher and a so called prodigy on his team. He'd be used to sparring with someone above his level, that taught techniques most would never learn. It would be crucial that Temari not let herself get cocky.

  
  


“Wish me luck!” She forced out the chipper words in a deadpanned voice and Gaara merely snorted, leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

  
  


“Skill does not need luck.”

  
  


Huh, that was one of the nicer compliments he'd ever given her.

  
  


  
  


 

 


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Ugh. Can I just say that writing a Naruto battle is surprisingly hard!? I finally just wrote down a little and sorry if this disappoints anyone but..seriously. Temari is a bad match up which is what I was going for but I couldn't remember the plan I had!

()()()()()()()()()

Whatever was to be expected from the final sand sibling match, after the flash of several interval ones where Konoha did quite well, Suna equally well, and what remained of the other examinees who came thus far they were not getting it. Temari had floated down on her fan, standing, something she'd worked hard on so her dismount was showier than if she was crouched on it. You didn't have Gaara and Kankuro for siblings and not decide you needed a little flash after all. Naruto had jumped in and started yelling. Not only was he yelling -and at one point..dancing..- to the point the proctor was frustrated and just yelled "Start!" but he had then proceeded to warn Temari of his moves.

Of course, as Gaara had warned her, knowing it did not mean he was not still a fearsome chakra monster to fight.

"Shadow clones! Ha! Take this ya old lady!" Naruto was thrilled, he was getting to show off his skills, he was fantastic. After this surely even Sasuke would admit he was pitiful compared to the great future orange wearing Hokage! He could just see it!

Until a sweep of wind jutsu popped all his clones and sent him stumbling back a little. Naruto was not one to be deterred, he sent another wave. And another. Each time they rushed with clumsy punches and each time they were blown away. Up in the stands the two sand siblings and her friend groaned. Because Temari was not at all a quiet and timid sort.

"The heck kind of planning is this, you half brain dead little moron!? Just spamming clones?! Did you see how many I blew away last time? Didn't anyone teach you a blasted thing about how to fight? Your stance is awful, your creativity is stupid...and don't get me started on your volume!" Heedless of her hypocrisy Temari was screaming back at him but at least she was varying her wind attacks, and not calling them out.

Naturally, Naruto had to scream back with several of his clones mimicking him and only increasing the volume. Somewhere, much to the disturbance of those around him, Gai was clapping and rating his pose."What do you know you blasted harpy!? And what do you mean my stance is awful! I'm the best fighter in Konoha, believe it!"

"..actually from what we've seen so far I could. Sheesh. You remind me of my best friend and brother in all the bad ways. That does it, when this is over I'm teaching you how to actually throw a punch."

Naruto blinked and his hand dropped. "Wha...?"

()()()()()()()

Sute couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hands, giggling madly. Because, of course, Temari would see another hopeless blonde and decide they needed her assistance. It was Temari.

Nanashi himself chuckled softly. "Well, that is one way to get the opponent to drop their guard."

()()()()()()()

Kankuro blinked, scratched at his ear and then pointed from Gaara to Naruto. A single nod and the entire collective of Suna nin present in the waiting area groaned. Well, now Temari had handily warned them all of what Gaara suspected. Really though.

"You know she's gonna do it," Kankuro grumbled.

"Most likely," Gaara smirked. "Though she's blinked. The one in front is the clone..."

Temari's sudden scream of rage prompted them all to look back down, and Gaara was treated to the sight of most the ninja in the area looking highly discomforted. Looking back Gaara was not sure why. Nor why Temari seemed so angry at having twenty odd naked blonde women just standing in a circle around her posing.

()()()()()()()

Naruto was frowning, untransformed in the front. "Huh. Usually, that jutsu works.."

"I'm a girl, you idiot!" Temari lunged for him but this time she was too angry by the distraction she didn't see the rapid hand signs of a clone in the back before she leered. Not a clone at all, but a handy way to hide in the chaos while a nonsexy jutsu clone distracted her to the front.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Someone in the suddenly quiet arena piped up. "That's a biiiiig frog."

Aware of when a battle was lost, seeing as half the visible arena was now under a toad's backside even as the said creature was grumbling about being a toad, not a frog, Temari was furious about it though, and reminding herself to work on her temper and brush up on some attacks for clone spamming menances, Temari huffed. "I can see when I'm beaten. I forfeit..but I'm still teaching you to punch, pipsqueak."

()()()()()()()()()()

"Perhaps, you'd like to go check our teams over, little side-winder?" Nanashi asked softly, giving Sute an acceptable out.

"Of course, my lord." Sute bowed, then did so to the others present before patiently walking down. She all but ran after she reached the stairs though, grinning widely at her Suna companions. "Those were fantastic! Kankuro I had no idea you could be so clever! My eyes are still watering!"

"Shucks. Was just a lot of planning." Kankuro grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Advantage to being a puppeteer, yeah? Didn't have to see."

"Brilliant!"

"Awful pun." Kankuro sneered and blinked. "Why hadn't I thought of it?"

There was a hissing sound and Sute wasn't surprised as Gaara's patience until now finally ran out, once more sending Sute upside down by her ankle and then plopping her to stand beside him. "..quiet." He huffed. A flare of his killing intent and everyone looked away, chuckling Sute grinned up at her stoic friend. Sure enough, after a short time he glanced down at her out the corner of his eye.

"You know," Sute said quietly, so no one would overhear without using chakra. "I was most impressed with your battle out of all of them. You displayed amazing control, though..really, Gaara, you monologued."

"..The Hyuuga did it first."

Sute huffed and crossed her arms, foot tapping and from where Kankuro and Baki were eavesdropping, trying not to laugh. It was a pity Temari was still down in the arena screeching back and forth with Naruto, though they seemed to be enjoying it. She hated missing one of Sute's lectures.

"The Hyuuga is not better than you, you did not need to sink to his level." Sute scolded. She had to watch carefully but didn't miss the smug smirk that briefly showed on Gaara's face. "It's just going to make your father want to rope you in for learning more."

"Quiet," Gaara growled but his sand didn't rustle and Sute knew he was not really annoyed. Instead, she tilted her head, giggling.

"Make me."

Temari finally walked up not long after, Naruto having split after a good natured yell-a-thon and promise to meet up so Temari could fix his punching, to see a not unfamiliar sight. Chuckling she grinned at Kankuro. "So, why's sand covering Sute's mouth anyway?" Not that the girl ever seemed to really mind, she just tilted her head and waved, evidently smiling under the sand wrapped around her lower face but still not covering her nose so she could breathe.

"Shut up," Gaara growled.

Temari just started laughing. Ah. He'd already gotten lectured. No doubt she would be next. Sure enough, Sute started wagging her finger in Temari's direction.

"Later, I think Gaara wants us all to be quiet." Temari teased.

Much to her bafflement Gaara suddenly had the most startled expression and then glared, looking away but the sand fell away leaving a giggling Sute.

She didn't want to know.

()()()()()()()()()

Really it wasn't like she'd not shoved his sand in her mouth as a kid, Sute reflected, so since he had it comfortably distant as if it was a hand, even shaped like one, she saw no reason not to pull the same trick Kankuro did if she tried to shut him up and lick it. It just tasted like sand anyways and the chakra kept it tightly bound enough that it wasn't like any came loose.

A warning squeeze to the sand around her wrists though told her to not try it again. Still, it was entertaining.

When Sasuke finally showed up for his match Sute snorted. "Okay, dramatic much? Right down to the second before they disqualified? He was so waiting nearby for that. And his sensei with him...I think there's a few geisha who could learn something about showmanship from that."

Baki choked on his laughter. "It's a powerful ninja's prerogative to be flashy."

"More like it's a sign 'hey all my brains have left me and I'm an over confident moron at retirement age, take me out please.'" Sute argued back.

"Oh?" It was a single word but with a lot of dark warnings implied from Gaara. Sute naturally, did not feel the pressure from his killing intent that was leaking out and distracting those nearby from the Uchiha's battle.

"You've gotten better and you aren't flashy on purpose. You're just an uncontrollable force that sometimes is as a side effect. Like when the earth shakes and mountains collapse." Sute remarked flippantly before gesturing back down. "Seriously. He's got an attack that sounds like birds. You would know that was coming even if you weren't a ninja."

Gaara snickered and everyone pointedly turned back to the fight. His voice was low, private. "I hope he wins. I want to fight him."

Sute smiled. "Then so do I."

"No lectures?" Gaara raised a brow, entertained. He liked it when Sute unnerved everyone around them by simply not acting as they expected. It helped reassure him that he wasn't the only one entirely baffled by his best friend. Though he still owed Temari a spar for claiming her as her own best friend. He didn't like sharing to that degree.

In response, Sute waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft. Just don't kill him. Konoha's a little obsessed. Honestly, creepy."

Gaara blinked. "Creepy?"

Blonde hair ruffled as Sute nodded and lowered her voice, aware he'd done something with his sand shifting around them that helped disguise their conversation and was well beyond her comprehension. "All these adults and everyone obsessed with a single twelve-year-old boy? Creepy."

Gaara blinked and then had to concur. It was odd. "We are that age."

Sute grimaced at the reminder. "And if someone was obsessed with us it would be creepy."

Gaara's gaze fell to her bracelets.

"Different," Sute assured him. "That's because I'm not all there that way and this way I don't mope. Nanashi likes to lecture me about moping."

"You..moped." Slowly he let his unhinged grin start to show. It only grew as Sute huffed at him. They had this talk many times. He never seemed to tire of it.

"Of course I did. You are perfectly aware I don't like being away from my best friend. You still like hearing it though." The last part Gaara was certain he wasn't supposed to hear, instead, he just smirked further.

"I miss the cliffs." He finally confessed, never letting his attention fully stray from the battle. Nor did he need to, they had a large area all to themselves, even his sensei and siblings giving them space. He could feel Sute's fingers clasp around her smaller bracelet, the faintest sense of the chakra she held just by being alive enclosing his sand. It was not entirely unlike if she'd twined their fingers together, though he would not tell her as much.

It had been an accidental side effect to the bracelets that he found comforting.

"It's been strange, enfolded in this place." Sute agreed. "Too green, too loud, too open. Yet, I like the Hyuuga's cousin. I would like to keep in touch with her. She's been a lot of help with perfecting how to hit without chakra, too."

"Do what you like." Gaara shrugged it off.

"You don't mean that." Sute teased and he snorted but didn't reply. She knew perfectly well what he meant.

When the Uchiha was announced the winner Sute grumbled quietly. "Yeah, who didn't see that happening? Raise of hands? Nope? No takers..."

Right away there was the announcement that the Uchiha would be fighting Gaara. Sute smirked up at him for that. "Well? Go prove you're better than any other ninja here already!"

Gaara paused, then smirked at her. "Oh? There are  _kages_  here, Sute."

"Like I said." Sute grinned at him.

"What no hug for good luck?" Kankuro snickered only to whine as Temari hit him with her fan. Sute though snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Gaara doesn't like hugs, remember? But I'll cheer loudly." Sute winked then. "Now go on, I want to see flashy birdy boy eat sand."

With a mocking bow, Gaara shifted, pouring himself into the arena and taking up his usual stance. He had seen first hand how deadly that attack was. Nor, would Gaara back down. Instead, the itch of the beast he caged within was rattling, hissing, wondering...

Would he push him that far? Give the excuse to loosen his reins in a way that would only trigger the onslaught of sound if it was coming, where all the ninja from Suna knew what to do if he lost control, where he didn't need to worry Sute would escape?

Could he let Shukaku loose and buy some peace for himself? Use the Uchiha as a way to drench his sand in blood as he hadn't since the second stage of the exams?

Oh, he hoped so.


End file.
